Haven Reset
by navnit
Summary: Agent Howard manages to reset time before dying. Audrey and Nathan are brought back to when they have their first meeting. From the first touch they share they remember each other and now must find a way to prevent the future that they know is coming from happening again.
1. First Meeting, Again

**First Meeting, Again**

FBI Agent Audrey Parker driving in her rental car had just crossed the town line and entered Haven, Maine her destination and site of her next assignment. She wasn't sure why but this was the third out of state assignment she had gotten from Agent Howard in the last month. It was almost like he was trying to keep her out of the office, in fact it seemed like he was trying to keep her out of Boston.

She had always thought it strange that her supervising Agent would make house calls on her to brief her on her missions but in the end no matter how curious she was she was an FBI Agent and her job was to catch killers and if she had to go to Maine to make it happen then so be it.

She heard the radio announcer start a song and she went to change the station, she never reached the dial though as she saw a huge crack appear in front of her lane gaping wide open large enough to swallow her car whole. She let out a startled yelp and instinctively turned the steering wheel sharply to avoid the crack, not realizing that she had turned towards a fifty foot drop down to the ocean. Her car broke through that crash barrier and went down a small slope. Audrey closed her eyes fully expecting her car to go down until a jolt forced her to open them.

The car was teetering on the edge of the cliff seesawing on the rock barrier. She took in several deep breaths not being able to believe that she was still alive. As the car rocked forward again she leaned back trying to counterbalance knowing full well that she barely weighed anything significant enough to stop it from falling. Only then did she realize that the radio was still on and a clichéd folksy song was playing.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "No way am I dying to this." She said and leaned forward to turn off the radio causing the car to rock forward again. She leaned back again chastising herself mentally and trying to calm herself down; she looked at the radio again. 'At least that's off.' she thought to herself.

Just as she was gathering the courage to open the door and somehow leap off the car someone knocked on her passenger door startling her. It was a man about her age with light brown hair and blue eyes. Audrey's eyes widened for a second when she saw him as he looked oddly familiar to her.

* * *

Detective Nathan Wuornos had just been down at the beach looking over the body of Jonas Lester. The chief had already ruled the death as an accident but Nathan wasn't so sure, he was heading up the road to see the point from where he had been launched off the cliff, the man had been too far away from the cliff base to have just fallen.

As he drove up the road he saw a red car swerve away from the road and break through the crash barrier, Nathan pulled over and ran up to the barrier. He saw a huge crack in the road and figured that was what had made the driver swerve. Nathan ran down the slope to when he had seen the car go all the while calling in the local PD to rope off the cracked zone to avoid any more accidents.

He was relieved when he got there to see that the car hadn't gone over the edge. Nathan slowly walked up beside the car and knocked on the passenger side door. The woman on the wheel looked to be about his age, very attractive with blue eyes and golden hair that was pulled up into a bun. She looked relatively scared but not as much as he would expect from a person about to go off a cliff.

However what really shook Nathan was that when their eyes locked he could feel something twinge inside him, his mind went into overdrive trying to figure out where he had seen her before. He shook his head, now was not the time. "Hey, need some help?" he asked her.

The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "No, no I'm alright," She said sarcastically causing him to smile to himself a little. Nathan checked himself, he rarely ever smiled like that but somehow someway her sarcasm seemed familiar.

Nathan nodded. "Okay then." He said walking back around the car, knowing that she would be annoyed with him.

He walked up to her side to see her shaking her head at where he had been standing before. He knocked on her door successfully startling her again and causing him to smile again. She unlocked the door and he opened it. He took her hand in his and pulled her out of the car as it went tumbling down the cliff, but in that instance something happened that hadn't happened in over three years. The few seconds that her hand was in his he had felt her. And not only could he feel her he had visions flashing in front of his eyes; the first one of her kissing him on his cheek while they leaned on the side of his Bronco, her kissing him on the lips and him being able to feel it and then her kissing him again in front of a large Barn.

He shook his head as he looked down at his hand and the up at the woman who was looking down at her hand too. Had he really felt her? And what about those visions? He has had fantasies about women before but these seemed much more than that. He tried to shake it off. He had come across weirder stuff in Haven before; he ignored the tingling in his hand and looked down at the car.

"Shame about the car. "Nathan said drolly to her. She looked up at him weirdly for a second.

* * *

Audrey had been so relieved to see the man in the brown leather jacket but had been annoyed when he had seemingly left her to die. Him spooking her by coming round the car had only served to annoy her more but all that had gone away when she had held his hand in hers. It was all off a split second of contact but felt like everything. The tingling still hadn't subsided, but feelings aside the visions had really thrown her for a loop. She had seen him holding her hand, telling her he could feel her and her only, she had felt his lips on hers as she kissed him for the first time, and she had felt him again as she kissed him again but it felt as if it would be the last time.

She looked up into his face and saw that he was staring at his hand too; she looked back down at hers but decided to shake it off. She had had vivid fantasies about men before and this guy wasn't bad to look at but she couldn't help but feel as if those visions were something more.

She was shaken out of her reverie as Nathan spoke, wait Nathan? He had barely said anything to her and she knew his name? This was definitely not normal. "Its-uh-it's a rental," She said in regards to his comment about the car.

But then she was forced to go from disoriented to alert as he pulled a gun on her.

"Whoa, " She said pulling out her own sidearm and training it on him, all the while in her head something was screaming that this is wrong and she shouldn't be pulling a gun on him." FBI who are you? "She spat out.

"Haven PD, who are you?"He responded.

Audrey quirked her head a little, feeling a little like she was having Deja vu." FBI, are you deaf. "She said but what astounded her was seeing him mouth her words as if he too had had this conversation with her.

She saw him shake his head. She recognized the gesture as a subconscious way of getting his bearings.

"How - how do I know that. "He stammered confused.

"Well for starters I'm wearing my gun on my _belt_, "She said and watched as he mouthed that too." government issue nine millimeter... "She trailed off in confusion realizing that she had said this before but picked up her speech again." and they gave me one of these, "she said reaching into her jacket pocket somehow knowing what was coming next.

" Hey. "He paused looking at her closely. She was smiling a little waiting for him to continue." Keep - keep your hands where I can see them.

Audrey couldn't help but grin at him not even knowing why. "Okay what am I going to do pull out another gun?" She said laughing a little. This seemed so familiar to her.

They both looked at each other for a few moments trying to memorize each other's facial feature before realizing that the already knew how they looked when they smiled, laughed, cried or got angry.

Nathan and Audrey both let go of their guns at the same time, dropping them by their feet and waking up to each other. They were barely a hairs breadth away; Audrey brought up her hand and softly brushed her fingers against Nathan cheek. His eyes closed at the feel of her and he barely suppressed a moan at her touch.

"You can feel that?"She asked.

Nathan nodded." You know I can. "

"N-nathan? "She said hesitantly.

" Aud-audrey. "He said uncertainly.

And they both launched themselves at each other. Her arms went around his neck making certain he could feel her touch and he gripped her waist in his hands as their lips met in a mind blowing kiss that shook them to the core.

Vision upon vision assaulted their minds as their previous lives made itself known. Their memories were returning full force, from their first real meeting to their last kiss outside the barn. Everything returned, the Troubles, Duke, the Colorado kid, James, Sarah and Lucy, the chief, the barn, the hunter. All of it returned to them, the good and the bad but they kept on kissing, reveling in the feel of one another. The thing that they had denied themselves for so long, for no reason at all. When they finally had to break apart it was for air only.

Nathan rested his forehead onto hers and looked into her eyes as they got their breathing under control.

Audrey spoke first. "Nathan is this really happening?" She asked him.

Nathan smiled at her. It was a wide, glorious and loving smile that she rarely if ever saw him give. "I think it really is Audrey."

She leaned into kiss him again and when they broke apart she laughed out loud. "Oh my god." She yelled. "I can't believe this." She said to him. "I never thought that I would get to touch you again, to make you feel me and only me, to tell you what I should have told you so many months ago." She looked into his eyes. They had been given a clean slate, no Jordan, no Chris, no Duke, this was them and she was going to say it. "I love you, Nathan Thaddeus Wuornos, more than anyone in the world I love you. I'm not afraid to say it and I'm not afraid to hear it anymore. You are the one Nathan and I'll be damned if I ever give you up." She smiled up at him watching his face split into a blinding smile as he kissed her with everything he had.

"I love you too. "He said pulling back." I may not be as eloquent as you but it is still true, I do love you and I will do everything I can to keep you Audrey Prudence Parker. "

As they went to kiss again his walkie crackled."Hon that back up your requested is on their way, ETA ten minutes."

Nathan met Audrey's eyes and put the walkie to his mouth. "Thanks Laverne. Listen tell the chief I'm calling in a sick day. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Are you alright love? "She asked.

"Just fine Laverne, something came up." He said pulling Audrey close to his side and kissing her hair." Tell the chief to check the vics jacket pocket theirs some evidence we missed."

"OK will do, feel better Hon. "She said and cut the line.

"Nathan?" Audrey asked.

Nathan smiled down at her." Conrad and Marion aren't going anywhere tonight and if I recall correctly last time around you woke up in Dukes bed tomorrow morning. I plan on fixing that error. "

Audrey smiled at him." Oh and how do you plan on doing that? "She asked lacing her fingers with his and waking toward the Bronco.

"I plan on waking you up in the morning in _my_ bed." He said pinning her to the side of his car and kissing her deeply. He trailed kisses down the column of her neck and heard her moan at the sensations. The feel of her skin on his lips was enough to make him take her right there and then but he pulled back.

"Audrey I have wanted you since the moment I met you and loved you well before I knew I could feel you. I want to give you everything if you would have it. "He said earnestly bringing all of his feelings to the surface wanting to impress upon her that this was real.

Audrey ran the back of her hand along his cheek making him close his eyes at the sensation." Nathan I want everything, all of it and I want to give you the world. "She said to him." I wish I could make you feel again but if you have to feel someone, I'm so glad that it's me. "

She kissed him again and pulled back deciding to lighten the situation." So, I believe you promised to wake me up tomorrow in your bed. I think we might have a problem making that happen. "

Nathan looked at her curiously. He knew he had been a little forward but he also knew that they both wanted this more than anything. However if it wasn't for her playful demeanor he might have been worried." Oh "He asked her." What's the problem? "

"I don't think we'll be getting any sleep tonight so waking me up will be a problem." She said brushing her fingers on the side of his jaw as she leaned in to whisper the sultry statement in his ear. She pulled away and got into the cab of his truck." Now come on, I'm waiting for you to see through to your promise. "

Nathan smiled at her." Thanks for not crushing my fingers this time. "He said as he got in the driver's seat.

She grabbed his hand as he pulled out to the road." I have wanted to make you feel me in every way that you can ever since you told me that you could feel me." She looked down at their joined hands. "I'm so sorry that I pushed you away Nathan."

"Hey." He said to her lifting their joined hands to kiss hers tenderly making her melt inside." I told you we are okay. I love you Audrey and while I hated those two months I have put it behind me. I just want to love you like I've always wanted to and I'm starting right now. So no more serious talk okay? Save that for later. "

Audrey nodded." Okay, "She looked at him slyly." So can I pick the station? "

Nathan laughed out loud." God I've missed you so much Audrey. "

Audrey smiled and said." I'll take that as a yes. "And she proceeded to annoy Nathan with the weirdest choice of radio stations she could think of.

Yes this was a unique situation, yes somehow time had been reset, whether this was in their favor or not remained to be seen but what they knew now was that they had been apart for two months and after that had barely talked before the barn came into play. Before anything could be done they needed to feel each other. To affirm that yes they were here and they had another chance. They could save the world tomorrow; right now they needed to save themselves.


	2. First Morning

**First Morning**

Audrey woke up first. She felt the sun shining on her face and opened her eyes blinking against the bright light. She was disoriented at first knowing that she had had reservations at a Bed and Breakfast in the town but the decor and her surroundings looked absolutely nothing like a typical B&B. It took her a few moments to realize that the room she was in had too many personal effects to be a motel room.

Only then did she realized that she was surrounded by a pleasant heat that wasn't coming from the covers, and then it all came back to her; almost driving off a cliff, being saved by Nathan and remembering everything. She also remembered how she had finally ended up in Nathan Wuornos bed.

She smiled widely to herself and turned around in his arms to look at him. Nathan was sleeping comfortably his mouth was curved up into a contented smile and it looked like he was having pleasant dreams, but she was beside herself with joy. She had been so hoping for this to not be a dream, or some fantasy she had conjured up while stuck in the barn. She wanted him to share in her joy, at the new found happiness, at the second chance they had gotten; she had really thought that they had run out of those. She hated waking him up but she needed to tell him again to feel him feel her again, she needed him to know that this was real and she knew the perfect way to do so.

She had been fascinated when Nathan had told her that he could feel her and only her, her thoughts had steered unbidden to picturing her making him feel her in all the depraved ways she could imagine, but she had also numerous times thought about what would it feel like to wake up to him in the mornings, to wake him up with her touch knowing that she was the only one in the world who could make him feel like he did. And now she had a chance to do it.

Audrey slipped her hand in under the covers and touched his stomach lightly with her fingers, she knew by now that her touch was not only able to make him feel but he was also super aware of the sensations that she invoked in him so she made sure to be gentle so he wouldn't wake before she wanted him to. She trailed her hand up his torso feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers and finally rested her hand on his heart feeling it beat steadily and rhythmically, she was still astounded how much she depended on that heartbeat.

She had been through two events that had caused this rhythm to stop and both times she had felt like her world had ended when his heart stopped beating. The first time she had held Nathan as he bled out in front of her she had known that he was everything to her. Somehow in the back of her mind she had still remembered that this day was going to repeat and that might have been what had caused her to not go completely hysterical at the thought of losing him. When she had woken up again with Chris in her bed she knew that she had to end this. It was not the first time she realized that she loved Nathan but it was the first time she admitted it to herself. It finally gave her the courage to tell Chris to go.

She knew that if his heart stopped beating permanently then hers would stop soon enough. It didn't matter whether it was good for Haven, or whether anyone needed her here, the fact was that if Nathan died then Audrey died and this was the reason why she would never kill Nathan to save Haven because that option was simply something that could not be done. Just as sure as that sun rises from the east and that rain falls from the sky this was just another one of those truths Audrey could not kill Nathan and if anyone tried to make her that they would see a side of Audrey Parker that no one had ever seen.

This had somehow been given a second chance and if the barn still did exist then she had about six months to find out how to stop the trouble before it arrived and she intended to do it without killing the love of her life and if push comes to shove she would be the one to put a bullet in Agent Howards head this time.

Nathan had told her what he had done to try to keep her in Haven. She didn't know how she felt about it but if the result was her and Nathan getting a second chance then she was all for it. She had gotten the distinct feeling when Howard had talked to her in the barn that whatever his demeanor or intentions he didn't have her best interests at heart more like he was tasked with ferrying her and didn't care one way or another what she wanted or felt. It just reinforced the idea that she was being punished for something.

But looking up at the man lying with her in the bed, the sun falling on his lashes making them shine a beautiful golden brown, remembering the mesmerizing blue eyes beneath them she really couldn't imagine a sweeter punishment. It was time to wake him up. She put a little pressure on his chest where her hand was on his heart and raised herself above him. Her hair fell around them like a curtain cocooning them in, partially blocking out the sun, she took the time to study his face memorizing all of it, and then she leaned down closing the distance between their lips. She kept her eyes open, wanting to watch his eyes as he woke up for the first time in a long time because of touch, her touch.

It didn't take long, his eyes flickered open almost as soon as she kissed him and then they closed in pleasure as he lost himself in her kisses. He reached down to her lips and pulled her up over his body so that she made as much contact as possible as she could. They had discovered yesterday that the greater level of contact they had amplified both their senses and made them experience their coupling like never before. Both of them had developed a craving for it in a short time.

Nathan started trailing kisses down her throat as Audrey let out a guttural moan egging him on. He broke contact with her skin long enough to whisper. "I just discovered the best way to wake up in the morning." He said watching her face beam with a beautiful smile in the morning sunlight, and then he went straight back to his task of mapping each and every inch of Audrey Parker 's skin so that he knew her better than she knew herself.

* * *

An hour and a half and a lot of satisfaction later they both collapsed on the bed neither still wanting to lose contact causing Audrey to fall halfway across Nathans body not that he minded one bit. He was just about to suggest to her to give him ten minutes and he'd be ready to go again when he heard something drop off the edge of his desk. He leaned over to see what had fallen and saw his phone, having finally fallen off the edge from vibrating too much, flashing 'Haven PD calling' flashing up at him. He checked the time on it and his eyes widened.

Nathan pulled back to look at Audrey who had rolled onto her back and was staring blissfully into nothingness a gentle smile on her lips. "Audrey" He said knowing that she would recognize the tone of his voice.

Audrey searched his face for a moment and slowly her smile turned into a grimace but then turned a little cheerful again, she leaned forward and kissed his unfeeling lips lighting his senses on fire, "Oh well," She sad when she pulled back. "Had to face it sometime but," She smirked and kissed him again. "You Nathan Wuornos are the most amazing man I have ever met, I know you think I make you feel but these past few hours you awoke senses in me that I didn't even know I had."

Nathan smiled and kissed her back. Just as he was going to say something his phone started buzzing again, he groaned and leant his forehead against hers in frustration. Audrey let out a little laugh and mussed his hair. "You should get that, I should check if I have any one checking on me."

Nathan nodded and they both turned to look at and pick up their respective phones to report their reason for absence.

"Yes Laverne, I'm on my way, tell the chief that I'll make it up, I know, thanks Laverne. "Nathan grinned and turned to Audrey who was looking down at her phone." Hey guess what? "He asked." Laverne covered for me, the chief doesn't even know I didn't report today, said I was tracking down a lea-"He trailed off at the look on Audrey 's face; to she had the look of abject terror in her eyes as she turned them on to him.

"Audrey?" He asked closing the distance and sitting beside her. "What's wrong love?"

Her fear dissipated at the endearment but her hand still shook as she handed her phone over.

Nathan looked at the screen, just like him she had over twenty missed calls on her cell but what made him do a double take was that all the numbers were the same and they belonged to a very familiar contact name. Beside the number flashing twenty three missed calls was the name Agent Howard. Nathan looked at Audrey fear dawning in his eyes as they both looked back down at the phone. Finally after what seemed like an eternity passed Audrey voiced what Nathan was thinking.

"He's alive Nathan." She said her voice trembling as she gripped his arm tightly," Howard's still here. "

* * *

Nathan gulped at the statement and stared down at the hated name. This man was the only thing that had ever caused something akin to true and genuine fear in Nathan Wuornos. It was probably because no matter what trouble or natural danger they had ever encountered Nathan had never doubted his ability to protect his partner, best friend and now lover. With Howard it was different; he wasn't from this world and had powers that he could never hope to surpass. And he proved once again indestructible as Nathan had put an entire clip of rounds inside him the last time he had seen the man but now here he was calling Audrey wanting her to check in keeping up this ruse that she was still that jaded FBI Agent who he had sent to Haven to track down an escaped convict.

Nathan gathered up his courage and said. "I'll call him."

Audrey tightened her hold on him as he looked into her eyes with determination. A million thoughts passed between them before Audrey drew a deep breath and nodded." Put it on speaker. "She said apprehensively but neither of them had ever let fear control them and they weren't about to now.

Nathan hit the call button and they heard him pick up almost immediately, he let the silence rein for a few seconds before the familiar voice floated up to them. "Hello Detective Parker," He said and paused. "And Chief Wuornos." He added calmly.

Nathan swallowed hard but decided to go for nonchalance. "Sorry Agent Howard, Chief Wuornos is my father I'm just a Detective."

A sharp bark of laughter came out of the speaker. "Well I guess that's true. But I do want to let you know Detective that is the first and last time that you get to shoot me."

They exchanged looks of horror at the statement.

"But, "Howard continued." It was a ballsy move and one that I was not expecting. I was impressed by your dedication Nathan. "

Nathan now looked puzzled at Audrey who shrugged. She leaned forward." For what it's worth Agent Howard I didn't approve of what Nathan did but I do like the results. "

"Hmm." He said." I imagine you do, however this second chance that you two have gotten isn't the result of Nathan Wuornos' foolish albeit brave actions that fateful evening. It's because I chose to do it, I decided that you two deserved a chance to put things right and also I much prefer this option than the alternative which would have resulted in a terrible evil to walk the planes again. "

Audrey's eyes widened." You sent us back? Why? And - and what terrible evil? "

Howard's voice laughed humorlessly." I had imagined you would have questions. However I do not think either of us have the time or the patience to sit through everything that I know. Therefore I have come up with a solution. Every day at 9.00pm sharp I shall call you and you will have one question for me and I will answer it to the best of my abilities. Oh and before you ask I shall tell you that the answer to how to stop the troubles is something that you took care of not long after you both came back, you have set things in motion that will allow you to end these afflictions once and for all and yes Audrey Parker you will be able to stay in Haven after. "

Nathan and Audrey exchanged skeptical but altogether relived looks. They still weren't sure that they could trust Howard but were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Why?" asked Audrey curious.

"I'm sure you don't want your first question to be as obtuse and ambiguous as that, "She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Think your question over and be ready with it at nine. At the moment though I think you two are late for work. "And he hung up.

Audrey and Nathan stared at the phone as if waiting for it to grow arms and strangle them. When they finally got back coherent thought they looked at each other half in disbelief, half euphoric but all the while thinking that it couldn't possibly be that easy. How could they have started stopping the troubles without even knowing it.

Nathan finally voiced it. "It's never this easy." He said looking at Audrey. "Ever since we met, this," He indicated them with his hands gesturing wildly, "has been an uphill battle, both of our insecurities, the Troubles, Lucy Ripley, the Colorado kid; who coincidentally turned out to be our son, my thing with Sarah, Chris Brody, the Guard, Jordan, my trouble, your immunity, the barn," He took a deep calming breath and finished. "And of course there's the biggest elephant that all three of us try to avoid as much as we can; Duke Crocker."

Audrey's eyes softened as she watched him run down all the battles that they had fought and overcome his chest heaving with emotions and his eyes hardening at the memories. She took his hand determined to share the blame. "Let's not forget how I pushed you away when I could have been with you so long before this. And the two times I saw you die in front of my eyes. I wish I could take it all back and redo it. We have hurt each other so much."

Nathan shook his head and raised their joined hands to his lips feeling her hand on his lips. "We persevered; we came out of all that with each other. I wasn't regretting any of it." He looked into her deep blue eyes so like his own but so different altogether. "I would do it all if I could have you sitting here with me having shared our first night together, I don't regret any of it if it means I have you in my life. What I meant was after all of that how did we do what we've always wanted to do without even realizing it. It's just never that simple with us, with the troubles. "

Audrey placed her hands on either side on his face watching the effect her touch had on him. He shuddered and closed his eyes willing to just feel until she brushed her impossibly soft lips against his causing him to look at her. "Nathan I really doubt this is going to be simple or easy, all he said was that we had initiated something, we still have to follow through. But, "She said with conviction," if this is going to be simple and easy then I'm willing to take it at face value, I think we should be cautious because I just about trust Agent Howard as far as I can throw him, but I also think that after all the shit we've been through we do deserve a break. "

She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his forehead lovingly." Let's keep our wits about us and try to figure out how we initiated the solution to most of our problems and also figure out what we should ask Howard tonight."

Nathan looked at her intently. "Well let's do that on the ride to work. And when we get back home…" then Nathan paused. "You are coming back home with me right? You're not going to try and find an apartment or live above the Grey Gull again are you," He asked uncertainty in his eyes.

Audrey got up and straddled him where he sat her arms going around his neck, since she was still naked from their intense love making so he felt everything and he cursed his job for the umpteenth time that morning causing him to leave this ethereal beauty's company to hunt down a trouble maker. He shook his head trying to pay attention to her answer more than what he touch was doing to him, he was fighting a losing battle with that but answer him she did.

"Well Detective, the Gull doesn't exist yet does it?" She grinned cheekily and nipped at his earlobe, "And even if it did, I find myself reluctant to ever leave your side let alone live in another house." She said going serious mid-sentence, she could both see and feel the effect she had on him, her own eyes had darkened and she had all but forgotten about work or Marion or the troubles. Her head dipped and she put her lips on his pulse point making him arch into her. She loved the reactions she got from him whenever she did something unexpected.

Nathans eyes closed as he felt her soft lips touch his neck, he gently grabbed a fistful of her hair marveling at the fact that he could feel it too and pulled her head back making sure he didn't hurt her. As her eyes lifted to his he could see the naked want there, in the few hours that they had been physically together he had shown dominance only once preferring her to lead them, that one time had escalated Audrey to her precipice faster than ever. She loved being in control but knowing what had happened the last time he had taken over made her vibrate with anticipation.

Nathan bared her neck to him and ducked down to kiss her pulse point making her moan loudly, he kissed all the way up to her lips and roughly plundered her mouth with his tongue. Then he put both his hands on her shoulders and pushed their naked torsos apart. He could see her chest rising and falling as the rush she got from the pheromones coursing through her; he imagined he didn't look much better.

Audrey looked at him confused as to why he was making space between them after rousing her up much, she went to kiss him again but he put a gentle pressure on her shoulder his thumb stroking that birthmark on her neck reminding her that he was still leading.

"Audrey I have absolutely no control if you push for us to stay in today, I'll do it." He said reluctantly as if he was pulling his own teeth out." But we both know that we have to work and I need you to be the voice of reason. You need to be the one to pull away from me and force us to work because I don't have the willpower to do that, to refuse you, to say no. I just can't do that. We have to stop this trouble, Marion could get worse, and we need to figure out all of what is happening. I promise we'll pick this up again but-"

Audrey watched as Nathan tried to push through his desire for her to make her pull away and get them both to work. She knew that his self-control was slipping and if she waited a minute he would say screw it and take her to bed. But she also knew that he was right, it sometimes scared her that she had so much control over him. She never used it but she knew instinctively that she could get him to do almost anything for her and he wouldn't hesitate. It was part love and part his devotion to her, it would have terrified her if it wasn't for the fact that it went both ways, he held the same amount of control over her as she did over him and she would do anything for him as well.

Audrey shook her head and got of his lap slowly not letting him off easy. She didn't bother covering up preferring to flaunt what he was missing, as she got to his bedroom door she looked over her shoulder, "You owe me Wuornos big time." She said winking at him. "I'll go take a shower. I'd invite you but then you know what will happen don't you?"

Nathan gulped as he scanned her naked form with his eyes, she was a temptress. "Yeah," He managed to get out. "Maybe next time?" He said hopefully.

Audrey smiled and walked out towards the bathroom knowing he'll be hating himself all day for sending them to work, she didn't like it too but he was right as long as the troubles were here it was their job to stop them and Marion's trouble had the potential to destroy the whole town. They needed to get through to her. She set about starting the shower realizing that there was a thermometer attached to it. She looked around the room and found another thermometer on his counter and an electric shaver, she guessed that that's why he never had a close shave; because he couldn't feel the pressure of the razor. She knew he kept his house as clean as possible checking for every little thing that could hurt him without him knowing it. Laverne had once told her a story of how Nathan had to be taken to the emergency room because he had put on a new shirt and missed a pin in it. It had busted open an artery without him even realizing and he had walked into the station with a bloodied shirt and promptly fainted in the bullpen.

Marion's trouble was dangerous but Nathans was cruel. He had built his whole life around his trouble, not around himself. Everything he did also took into account that he couldn't feel therefore he childproofed his house, magnetically searched his clothes, took his coffee lukewarm, and isolated himself from the world. She cared about the town and the troubled people but there had been no doubt in her mind that for a while now her goal to putting an end to the troubles was to free Nathan from his, she wanted to see the love of her life live a normal life. That was why she had walked into that barn willingly, it would have given Nathan twenty seven years of feeling and that had meant the world to her. She hoped Howard was right, that they had started the process of stopping the troubles because she knew that if it didn't work she would be walking back into that barn in six months. For Nathan.


	3. Troubling Weather

**Troubling Weather**

Nathan looked over at Audrey as he pulled out of his driveway and pointed the Bronco towards the station. "So what do you think we did?"

"Hmm?" She asked absently looking out the window; she turned to look at him." I'm sorry I was just looking at the town, "She smiled at him." I still can't believe we're back. "

Nathan smiled back." I know. "He said." I was just thinking about what we did to stop the troubles."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah I've been thinking about that as well. What _did_ we do? All I remember doing is you," She said slyly. "All night long." She added and watched him blush.

"Yeah I mostly remember doing that as well." He replied smiling at the memory.

Audrey smirked at him."Maybe that's it then. Maybe we sexed the troubles away."

Nathan let out a laugh at that."If that is the case then I believe we might have a lot of fun keeping the troubles away."

Audrey giggled a little and looked outside again."Ooh stop stop stop,"She said frantically to him.

Nathan slammed the brakes bringing the Bronco to a screeching halt."Audrey what?"He asked in full cop mode.

Audrey pointed to the shop they had stopped beside."Rosemary's," She said giddily. "I sure could go for a cupcake."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her. "Audrey you could have said that without making it sound like a matter of life and death." He said trying to calm himself.

"But it's been so long since I've had one. It almost _is_ a matter of life and death."

Nathan shook his head at her."How long has it been exactly?"

Audrey blushed."Well ever since I pushed you away most food left a bad taste in my mouth and I guess I never felt cheerful enough to even go into Rosemary's. "

Nathan gaped at her." Then what did you eat? I mean you practically lived on those things. "He exclaimed.

Her blush darkened." I mostly ate pancakes. "

Nathan was at a loss for words.

"They're filling and sweet enough I guess. Besides they reminded me of you. "

Nathan shook his head again." Wow. "He said and looked out at the pastry shop." Well then go and get your cupcakes then. "He pulled out a twenty and handed it to her. " My treat. "

He cut her off as she went to protest." I want to, besides I'm hungry too. "

Audrey smiled and relented willing to allow him to treat her. As she hopped off though Nathan called out. "Don't act as if you know her. I know Rosemary was your friend but right now you're a stranger. "

Audrey nodded at him and walked into the shop. She came out ten minutes later with a large box of cupcakes and hopped back into the Bronco."Wow, I forgot what it was like to be new to this town."She said to Nathan."Half of them see the new FBI Agent and half see the spitting image of Lucy Ripley. It started to freak me out."She pulled out a vanilla cupcake with blue sprinkles and bit into it moaning at the taste."Oh my sweet heaven, how did I forsake you for _so_ long?" She said to the cake.

Nathan grinned at her and she swatted at his hand."Oh shut up."She said grinning too.

He shrugged, "I didn't say anything." He said and put the Bronco in drive.

"So what do you think we should do about Marion," She asked as she picked a second cupcake."And how am I going to go about being part of the investigation now that I didn't get to butt in at the crime scene."

Nathan turned a corner and spoke."Well you do what you usually do when dealing with the chief. You push until he gives in or just ignores you, but I think you're forgetting something. He is working with Howard remember? He _wants_ you here so all that talk about wasting my time and not getting anywhere with the investigation was or will be all bull."

Audrey thought about that as she finished her third cake. "You're right. For all his talk about being annoyed at me badgering him, he needs me here to help with the troubles." She turned to Nathan as he pulled into the Haven PD parking lot. "You know what Nathan -" She hesitated as he grinned at her. "What?"

"You have no idea how many times I've seen you like this after eating one of those cupcakes of yours and how many times I've wanted to do that clichéd you've got something on your face line." Nathan replied as he turned off the engine.

Audrey immediately inspected her face in the rear view mirror."Oh!"She exclaimed."I've got frosting on my lip."She looked from the mirror to Nathans grinning face and considered her options. She wanted to wipe it away but then thought better of it.

She turned to Nathan and said."Go on then."

Nathan looked confused."What?"He asked.

"Do your clichéd thing, whatever you thought of doing whenever you saw me like this, fulfill your fantasy I don't mind." She said grinning at his dumbfounded expression. "Come on Nathan, we're a couple now, we've obviously spent a lot of time imagining what we wanted with each other, there's really no point holding those things back. That's the whole point of us getting together, so that we could see if it is just as good as the dreams." She watched as Nathan nodded to her sound logic. "So what exactly did you want to do when you saw me like this?"

Nathan cleared his throat, "Well I wondered what you would do if I leaned over and wiped the frosting off with my finger, it always seems so erotic in the movies so I thought about doing that, also I would lick the frosting off my finger and watch for your reaction. But most of all, my first thought whenever I see your lip covered in frosting is to do this."

And Nathan leaned forward and slowly touched his lips to her frosted ones, Audrey immediately responded to him and he pulled her over to his side of the truck pulled her against him as he devoured her extra sweet lips with his own.

Eventually they both separated both a little starry eyed from their impromptu make out session but both more aware of each other than they were a couple minutes ago.

Audrey spoke first. "Well that was fun, but we really should be going in. It's almost noon."

Nathan nodded and they both got out of the truck.

"You know what I was going to say before your cupcake frosting episode? " She asked him as they got to the main door.

Nathan shook his head no.

"_Well_ I was thinking we might have to tell Garland the truth about what happened and how we came back."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks."What? Why?"

Audrey put her hand on his arm making him feel her. "Nathan he has been trying to keep it together for so long but he's constantly stressed out. It causes his trouble to go haywire at times. If we can give him some reassurance at least tell him that we have already started to get rid of the troubles once and for all then he might be able to control himself better. "

Nathan nodded."Yeah that makes sense. And also since he worked with Lucy last time he might be able to help you more if he knew we already know everything."

"Exactly, however I don't think we should tell him right away, let's wait and see. " She said pulling open the double doors. "So, ready to introduce me Wuornos?"

Nathan grabbed her hand and led her through into the station.

* * *

As they passed the dispatch desk Laverne stuck her head out to look at the newcomer." Nathan Hon? "She asked. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Special Agent Audrey Parker, meet Margie Laverne our dispatcher. Laverne this is Audrey. "Audrey and Laverne shook hands Audrey feeling weird at being introduced to a woman she had already known for six months.

Laverne spoke in a stage whisper." Was it my imagination or did you and Nathan come in holding hands dear? "

Audrey smiled a little nervously." Umm it wasn't you imagination. Nathan and I knew each other from college, my college visited his and we got to know each other. Yesterday he saved my life and we recognized each other and well... "She blushed and looked shyly at Nathan.

Laverne's eyes twinkled as she looked at him." Oh Nathan that's wonderful sweetie. So this is where you were taking a sick day huh. "

Nathan shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Yeah, thanks for covering for me Laverne, but Audrey is supposed to be investigating Jonas Lester, I need to introduce her to the chief."

Laverne nodded. "Oh of course you two best be off." She said and sat back down at her desk.

Nathan and Audrey walked on.

"Nice background story." Nathan whispered.

Audrey smiled to herself." I thought so. "

The chief was less than happy about the FBI butting in his town but he knew that Lester was federal jurisdiction so like last time he allowed Nathan to show her around town and ask questions. It was a breeze, the difficult part came when they walked out of his office.

Audrey had realized halfway through the talk with the chief that Nathan was seeing his father alive again after witnessing his death almost four months ago. Even the chief was confused as Nathan seemed to want to cross the room and seize Garland in an embrace and say everything he never got to say to his dad. They both could see him visibly restraining himself and Garland even called him out on it, Nathan made an excuse about a stomach ache and Audrey hurried things up.

When they walked out Audrey immediately took his hand and led him to his office. She sat him down at the visitor's bench and closed the blinds. Nathan had put his head in hands and was trying to control his breathing. She pulled his chair out from behind his desk and wheeled it over, she took a seat in front of him and took his hands in hers letting him feel. She was his anchor.

"Nathan?" She asked hesitantly.

She saw in his eyes the turmoil that she had seen once before, sitting on that beach with Garland Wuornos in pieces behind him. He had pushed her away that day, she just hoped her didn't try to do that again.

Nathan took a deep breath and spoke. "I - uh - I thought I could do it. I mean he wasn't there for most of my life right? He wasn't ever a real father to me right? Hell he wasn't even my real father, so I thought that I could do it, that I would probably feel great that he is fine but that would be it and I would be able to hide it go back to the same ways, but I didn't expect this to happen. It's just like when he died you know? I resented my father so much that I always told myself that when the old man finally kicked it I wouldn't give a damn. Sometimes I even thought I would be happy and yet... "Nathan shook his head as tears fell down his face. He buried his face in her hands for a moment and she allowed him to fell his tears.

Her heart was breaking as he watched Nathan finally talk about this.

"Why do I feel like this Audrey? I mean the man has lied to me more times than anyone else ever has. He failed me as a father, he failed me as a stepfather and yet."

"Hell I pushed you away because of him, you the one person who has never lied to me, loved and cared about me and I pushed you away because -"

Audrey put her hands on his face and made him look at her."Because he is your _dad_ Nathan."

Nathan nodded and buried his face in her lap."Yes he is Audrey," He said his voice cracking with emotion."Yes he is." And finally he let go and let Audrey hold him as he grieved for the father he had lost and had been given a second chance with.

* * *

Nathan wasn't someone who cried very often or for very long so about ten minutes into his break down he straightened up and went to the men's room to clean himself up apologizing about getting her clothes wet.

When he came back he was looking at anything but her so Audrey walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder and giving as much skin contact to him as she could with her clothes on.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed Nathan. I love that you didn't shut me out." She said stroking her hand through his hair.

"I promised myself that day at the beach, when I realized what I had done; pushing you away? I promised that I would never do that again, but I'm not used to this crying and comforting thing."

Audrey smiled at his eloquence."Well get used to it Mister; I mean I'm the last one to cry about my problems but I know that if I'm going to do it then I'm coming to you to do it. Remember Nathan that I love you."

Nathan smiled at her admission."I can never forget that. I love you too," He said looking into her eyes but then he noticed the time. "Whoa Audrey." He exclaimed. "We solved the weather trouble your second day in Haven right?"

When she nodded then he continued." Well I don't think we have much more time, I checked the reports, an unexplained hail storm did hit the docks yesterday evening, I think Ted Ford has already taken Marion's money. "

"Yeah I think you're right." said Audrey." Damn it I wanted to do this properly, we can't change everything. But if we want to catch Ted then this is our only chance. Okay," She said starting to pace. "Last time, I called to let Marion know that Ted was conning her and she went berserk. We should tell her this in person and be there to stop her from going on a rampage. And in the meantime," she picked up an evidence bag from his desk. "This is the restored paper we found on Lester, have the beat cops check the boat that had that registration. I need you to intercept Ted, he should be packing his bags up at Marion's house, and I'll handle Marion at the shop.

Nathan nodded; he leaned over to give her a kiss. "Be careful, okay."

Audrey kissed him back. "You too." She said and they both went separate ways.

* * *

Their plan was executed perfectly; Nathan managed to avoid getting shot as he sneaked up on Ted and arrested him. The beat cops found the papers showing Lester having Marion's financials and connections with Ted Ford. Nathan managed to convince Conrad Brauer to state that he told the police to look at Ted showing cause for concern.

But as was always the case Audrey stole the show. This time Marion wasn't Audrey Parker's first troubled person and she used everything she had learnt in the past months to convince Marion that she was the one causing these strange weather patterns. Marion calmed down and Audrey didn't get hurt.

As they put Ted Ford behind bars Audrey caught Chief Wuornos watching from the corner of her eyes. He was still assessing her and she was determined to pass again.

Nathan locked the cell door and turned to her with a sigh. "Well that got done pretty fast," He said in relief. "We got there just in time." He touched her hand. "How about we finish paperwork and then we can discuss what question we want to ask Agent Howard at nine tonight."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah we should do that. But," She indicated Conrad sitting in front of Stan giving his statement. "I have one more thing I need to do. "

Nathan looked over." Ah yes. "Havens own cupid at work, huh. Well I understand, those two belong with each other."

Audrey grinned up at him. "Yes they do." She said kissing the side of his jaw and walking out of the holding area to take Conrad to Marion.

* * *

At exactly 9pm sharp Audrey's phone rang. Audrey and Nathan were lounged on the couch with Nathan leaning on the armrest legs apart and Audrey in between his legs leaning against his chest. They were cuddled together sipping wine and washing down the delicious dinner that Nathan had gotten ready for them.

When the phone rang they tensed up but didn't move apart, whatever the answer to their first question was they were sure they were going to need each other to hear it.

Audrey accepted the call and switched it to speaker. "Ah Agent Parker and Detective Wuornos, I trust you are ready with your question?" Howard asked.

Audrey cleared her throat. "Yes we are."

"Well then let's hear it," He prompted.

Nathan spoke up."What is the barn and in conjunction to that what are you?"


	4. Q&A - The Barn

**Q&A - The Barn**

Agent Howard went quite for a minute. He seemed to be contemplating his answer. Nathan and Audrey exchanged confused looks, she was just about to say something when Howard spoke again.

"The Barn, yes well I hope you are comfortable because this is going to take a while. Do you remember Agent Parker when you asked me if you were being punished for something?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, yes I do. You never gave me a straight answer."

"That's because there is no straight answer. " He let out a little laugh." You sure picked the perfect question. You're are not being punished by anyone, mainly because you are punishing yourself."

Audrey looked at the phone in surprise. "I did something?" She asked tentatively while Nathan tried to calm her nerves by stroking his hand through her hair.

"Hmph," said Howard. "What didn't you do. However as the people of Haven pointed out at the time your transgressions weren't done out of your own free will."

"What do you mean?"

" Well you weren't yourself. You see you were born originally into one of the founding families of Haven,"he paused. "Your name was Mara and when you reached the age of maidenhood your powers began to surface. "

Audrey blinked."Powers? You mean my trouble."

"No the troubles came later. Your powers manifested in you and you used it to help your people. Your family taught you how to control yourself and not be tempted by the allure that such gifts bring, it was so easy to give into the darkness and use your powers for your own gain but you didn't, that is until you met him."

Nathan sat a little straighter. "Who?" He asked urgently.

"Nobody knew where he came from, all they knew was that he was a warlock and that the moment he saw Mara's power, your power Agent Parker, he wanted it for himself. And saw he devised a plan to make it happen. He knew that she would never willingly do anything to harm anyone but if he managed to change her allegiance and make the people her enemies then she could probably be influenced.

"So you were enchanted by this warlock to fall in love with him. This enchantment allowed him to use your powers for his own need and together you two created the troubles. For six months the troubles reined over Haven and it was much more devastating then because no one knew what was happening. "

Nathan hugged Audrey close to him as he felt her despair at the realization that she was the one who helped create these troubles." Who was the man who did this to her."

"His name was William and that is all that the people ever knew of him. That he was William and that he owned Haven. But the people of Haven found a way to stop William. They believed Mara to be the main source of the troubles and they believed William had an enchanted object, an anchor, that made them both immune to the troubles and almost invisible.

"Somehow they managed to get to it and destroy the anchor, but the anchor was actually what kept Williams enchantment on Mara. When it broke she was released from her prison and instantly banished William to the other side. When Mara saw the damage that had been done using her magic she was overcome with grief and while the townsfolk didn't blame her she never forgave herself.

"Yes Agent Parker the barn was made to punish you but not by me in or anyone else. No the barn was made by you, it was your solution to the troubles. You said that there were many ways that you could end the troubles but the barn was the only option available to you. One of the other options is the one I told you about in the barn Parker and the other way is the one that you managed to accomplish when you came back after I reset time."

Nathan spoke up." And what exactly did we do to accomplish it? "

"Ah Detective I told you one question only." He said causing Nathan to groan at the reminder. "And I have answered today's question."

"Not completely, "said Audrey." You still haven't told us what the barn does and what you are. "

" There's not much else to tell actually. The Barn is the only solution that Mara, you, could think of and so you sentenced yourself to keep coming back every twenty seven years to help the troubled and in exchange the troubles would stop for the next twenty seven years.

"As for me? I'm just a projection of the Barn constructed by you based on the very first victim of the troubles; a Byron Howard. Mara did that to remind her of what she and her magic allowed to happen. "

Audrey sat forward a little even though she kept contact with Nathans body at all times."So I take it as soon as I enter the barn for the next twenty seven years I become Mara again?"

"Yes you do and she retains the memories of your previous incarnations. She pieces together all the troubles, documents it and constantly tries to find a way to permanently stop the troubles. She has up till now been unsuccessful and I guess you two beat her to it."

Nathan spoke up. "Agent Howard when the troubles end does Audrey disappear and get replaced by Mara." He tried not to let his fear show but it was obvious to Audrey that the answer to this question terrified him. It scared her too, whatever Mara was there was one thing she knew; Audrey was the one who was in love with Nathan and she wasn't going to allow that love to fade away.

"Detective I would chastise you for not remembering about the single question rule however even if this was tomorrow I would not be able to answer that one. Only Mara knows the answer to that question." Nathan slumped back onto the couch unsure whether to be relieved or anxious that he didn't get an answer.

Audrey rubbed his hand comfortingly. "So back to the barn can you call it at will and was that what you used to make the real Audrey Parker forget her life?"

"Yes I can and yes it was. It will need to be done again this time around, if she comes back. "

Audrey scrunched up her face in dismay. "Do you have to, I mean it was cruel what you did to her."

"I'll tell you what Agent, if you can find me an alternative then I'll consider not erasing her memory but if it jeopardizes you then she'll have to go. "

Audrey nodded gratefully, well aware that he could not see her.

After a moment of silence Howard spoke again. "Well I believe that concludes today's answers and I'm going to have to revise our Question and Answer sessions, I won't be able to attend daily. The events you two have set in motion require my attention, if you want the troubles to end you need to let me do my job. I'll contact you myself for our next talk, do not worry it will be soon but until then try to continue on as you did before and tell as few people as you have to about the real you."

"Wait you mean we can tell people about us. "

Howard laughed. "Agent Parker one of the first things that was established about Mara's sentence was that whenever she came to help the troubles she would do it with the help of friends, people who grew to trust and care for her. With Miss Ripley it was James Cogan and Garland Wuornos, with Nurse Vernon it was Vincent and David Teagues, and with you it has been Detective Wuornos and Mr Crocker. You will need him again before this is over and he will need to know everything. "

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other a little guiltily. They had both been thinking it but neither of them wanted to say it. Their world until now had been the happy bubble in which they were both blissfully in love, they had wanted to bask in it and thinking about Duke was counter productive for the both of them. But now that Howard mentioned it they both felt that missing hole that their friends absence had left. Sure he wasn't the easiest person to get along with and Nathan and him could barely be called acquaintances let alone friends but the truth was that when the chips were down Duke Crocker had always managed to come through for them and the fact remained that Duke was probably the one person they could trust apart from each other.

Nathan took a deep breath. "We need to tell Duke don't we?" he asked rubbing her hand with his.

Audrey nodded. "Yes we do. He's the only one we can completely trust."

Nathan grunted. "I don't know about completely but with the troubles yes."

Audrey smacked his arm lightly. "Will you let it go already, that kiss didn't mean anything."

"And that is my cue to hang up; goodnight Agent Parker, Detective. "And Howard hung up. Nathan and Audrey however were still looking at each other intensely.

"Yes it did, I know it did. Your relationship with Duke is important enough that of course it means something, and I don't want you to take this like I'm accusing you of cheating on me or anything, I was with Jordan remember. I have absolutely no right to be angry and to tell you the truth I'm not. "He moved her hair back as she settle back against him and he kissed her neck." Duke is the only one I would trust to take care of you if I'm not there. And Audrey? "He said causing her to look up at him." I have seen how much Duke cares for you so don't insult him by saying that it didn't mean anything because I know it did to him. "

A tear fell from Audrey's eye as she remembered her friend, how far they had come and now he would be the same Duke she had met that first day; the Duke who only looked out for himself. Would Duke try to change this time, with her already with Nathan. It seemed very arrogant for her to think that the change in Duke from the Duke _Nathan_ hated to the Duke _she_ loved was solely because of her but Duke had never failed to let everyone know that the only reason he did most of the things he did was because Audrey asked him to. And now she might never get her Duke back.

Audrey turned back to look into the fire burning in the hearth, Nathans arms secure around her and she took a deep breath. "I loved him." she admitted. And Nathan closed his eyes at her words a single tear slipped out of his eye, which he did not feel, and dropped on top of her head. He kissed the side of her head. "I know," He said. "I would be stupid not to know."

Audrey needed to say something to him. "But you know that it was always you right? No matter how much I loved Duke it was always you and Duke knew that."

Nathan nodded. "I know love I know, and I thank whatever God watching over me that it was me you chose."

She shook her head. "The choice was never mine to make, I was gone from the moment you pulled your gun on me. Uh the _first_ time you pulled your gun on me." She said with a smile.

Nathan kissed her lips slowly. "Let's talk about telling Duke in the morning. Right now I have some more topics of interest to discuss," He said slipping out from under her and picking her up.

Audrey put her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw. "Oh really, what seems to be troubling you?" She asked as he carried her to the bedroom.

"Well, I was trying to memorize every inch of you body yesterday night and I think I missed a spot." He said as he gently lay her down on the bed.

Audrey giggled. "Well we can't have that can we? I guess you will have to try harder this time," She said as she slipped out of the t-shirt that he had lent her leaving her torso bare to him.

Nathan groaned as she arched her back egging him on. "You very overdressed for this Nathan." He nodded and divested himself of his clothes.

As he lowered himself over her making skin to skin contact and finally feeling her again he looked heavenward and thanked the God's again that she had chosen him and then he proceeded to make her thank the gods over and over again.


	5. Abandoned Ship

**Abandoned Ship**

The next morning Audrey woke up to the smell of pancakes. She smiled and stretched languidly enjoying the dull ache in her joints; evidence of another very satisfying night.

When she couldn't take the smell anymore she slowly got up, donned on one of Nathans shirts and softly padded out of the bedroom buttoning up as she went. When she got to the kitchen she saw Nathan finishing up the final batch and setting the table.

Out of the corner of his eye Nathan saw Audrey enter the kitchen. He stopped what he was doing and looked her up and down.

She smiled shyly at him. "I hope you don't mind," She said fingering the shirt. "I borrowed your shirt."

Nathan grinned at her sudden shyness, it was a new side of her that he rarely ever saw. "Well it looks better on you than it would ever do on me so no, I don't mind." He stepped close to her. "You look absolutely ravishing," He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Audrey returned the kiss until she realized that something was burning, she pulled away and pointed. "Your pancakes are done i think," She said and laughed as Nathan ran to do damage control. Her laughter was short lived though as she watched Nathan hastily picking up the pan without realizing where he was holding it.

"Nathan! "She yelled out but the damage was already done, and since he had paused to listen to her he was still holding onto the hot metal.

Audrey shook her head and rushed to his side. She took hold of the handle of the pan and wrenched it out of his hand. She set it aside and took his hand in hers. "Look at what you did." She said indicating the angry red burn on his palm, his whole hand was burnt, not badly but still enough to worry Audrey.

Nathan looked at the burn on his hand and then back up into her concerned eyes. "Its been a long time since I did that, I must have been a little distracted," He put his good hand on her cheek wanting her to stop worrying. "I'm sorry for being careless, I'm sorry I scared you."

Audrey leaned into his touch and sighed. "I guess it's alright, but you need to get that looked at, I'll just get changed and we'll go to the hospi-" Nathan interrupted her mid speech.

"First of all; I don't want you changing out of that, "He indicated his shirt," unless absolutely necessary and second, all they're going to do in the hospital is apply some paste and put on bandages, both of which I have here already. "

When Audrey still seemed reluctant he turned on the charm." Come on, it doesn't hurt remember? And I've treated accidents worse than this by myself because of my trouble. "

Audrey looked at him severely."That's not reassuring Nathan."

"Please Audrey," He begged. "I'll even let you be my nurse, you can patch me up. What'd you say?"

Finally she relented. "Fine where's the First Aid Kit?"

"The nearest one is under the kitchen counter." He said as he sat down on one of the bar stools. "I have one in every room just in case."

"Thank god for that," Audrey muttered as she put the First Aid Kit on the counter and opened it. Putting on gloves so she didn't hurt Nathan she pulled his hand towards him and rubbed the burn cream on his skin, she put a gauze on it and wrapped it in bandages all the while watching as Nathan smiled at her.

"You know?" He said as she finished, "You might be the sexiest nurse that has ever patched me up. And I'm not just saying that because you're wearing my shirt."

Audrey smirked. "Don't let Eleanor hear that." She pulled on his good hand making him stand up."Come on you made us a great breakfast, let's enjoy it before it gets cold."

Nathan didn't need telling twice, it was pancakes after all.

As they ate he noticed that Audrey had gotten quiet; that was never a good sign. He reached out and touched her free hand. "Hey you alright? "he asked her. As she looked up at him a tear slid down he cheek." Audrey what-? "he asked immediately cataloging what he could have done in the last ten minutes to upset her.

Audrey turned her hand over to grip his tightly and spoke. "I'm sorry Nathan." She said leaving him completely bewildered. He watched helplessly more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" he asked her trying to calm her down.

"Its all my fault Nathan. I have been looking for a way to stop the troubles, to stop your trouble, for so long and I'm the one who created them in the first place Nathan and I'm so sorry."

Nathan squeezed her hand in his and spoke softly but firmly."I'm not Audrey."

Audrey looked at him shocked, she even stopped crying."What?"

Nathan smiled at her. "Audrey if it weren't for the troubles you and I would never have met. You would have died sometime in the late 1700s, this "he indicated them,"wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have even known the name Audrey Parker so if my not feeling anything is the price of having you in my life then no I cannot be sorry for it."

Audrey was struck speechless at the certainty and emotion in his voice, "But all those people who suffered because of the troubles, so many lives lost." She said trying to keep the blame on herself.

Nathan shook his head. "You did not do that Audrey, Mara was wrong to punish herself because it wasn't your fault, you were enchanted by that man. Audrey I know you and not only you I know Sarah as well, you know Lucy well enough and you know that at heart all of you are not quite that different, you're compassionate, brave and loyal, and I truly believe that just like you Mara was also pure at heart. You have got to believe this, you were not responsible for creating the troubles, William was and he has paid for it, you don't have to keep paying for a crime that you didn't willingly commit. "Nathan squeezed her hand. "Alright?" he asked.

Audrey nodded" Thank you Nathan. " She said wiping her face.

"Hey," Nathan said reaching out to brush her hair back. "I love you, always."

Audrey caught his hand and held it against her cheek. "Me too, always."

* * *

Dukes truck was nowhere to be seen when they got to the pier. Nathan and Audrey hopped of the Bronco and made their was onto the deck of the Rouge.

"It doesn't look like he's in. "said Nathan a little disappointed, even though he knew they would probably end up in a verbal sparring match he was kind of looking forward to seeing his former friend again.

Audrey has walked all the way up to the entrance to the galley." Nathan! "She called out, and Nathan rushed to her side." some things wrong."

Nathan looked on as Audrey explained." See these crates here. They are Dukes monthly supplies, they always come on the same date, this batch came two weeks ago. If Duke hasn't opened these crates then that means that he hasn't been here for at least that long."

Nathan nodded, Audrey knew Duke better than anyone. "So I take it Duke wouldn't normally leave his supplies lying around while he went to do something for two weeks?"

"Only if the earth stops spinning, you know he seems like a laid back guy but there are some things he is very particular about, you should have talked to his staff at the Gull; they were always complaining about how particular Duke was. "

Nathan nodded. "So Dukes missing."

Audrey nodded her agreement at his assessment.

"And since he was here the last time then that means we changed something that made Duke go missing. But what? What did we do? "

"I'll call Howard, see if he knew about this," Audrey said pulling out her phone.

"I'll get an APB out on him, see if someone knows anything." They both went to opposite sides of the boat to make the call.

Five minutes later they met back in front of the galley." APB is out and I've asked Stan to check Dukes usual hangouts for him."said Nathan.

Audrey was shaking her head. "Howard's not picking up, I called him about a dozen times and left him some messages but I don't think we'll be getting a hold of him anytime soon."

Nathan noticed the tension in her voice. "You think he has something to do with this?"

Audrey shrugged. "I don't trust the guy and I really don't think we did anything that could cause Duke to vanish, so that leaves only him." She said despondently.

"And we have absolutely no idea where he is." said Nathan shaking his head.

"No, we don't." She said looking out to sea.

Nathan hated seeing Audrey so sad. "Maybe there's something in there," He said pointing to the entrance to the lower deck, "that could give us a clue." Then he shook his head. "No those are ship doors, they won't open if I kick it."

Audrey's head whipped around to look at him, "I know how to open it." She said.

Nathan nodded and backed away. "Of course you do." He said as he watched her go to the rails, she seemed to be looking for something. Moments later Audrey started to reel in what looked like a thin rope.

Finally she hauled up a metal box, Audrey fumbled for a bit and then reached underneath to pull something from the bottom. When her hand came back up she was clutching a key.

"This is it, "She said jangling the keys in front of his face. She crossed the deck and put the key in the lock.

Once inside they proceed to tear the place apart, looking under every nook and cranny for any indication where Duke had gone.

Half an hour later they met back up on deck. "Find anything?" Nathan asked Audrey.

She shook her head. "No, you?" She asked back.

"Aside from crates full of contraband? No." replied Nathan.

They both sat down on the seat that Duke kept for himself and looked out at sea.

"Where are you Duke." asked Audrey her voice cracking softly with emotion as Nathan put his arm around her. "Where are you?"

* * *

About the same time that Audrey Parker looked out to sea and wondered out loud where her friend was, a group of sixth grade students on a field trip at the Boston Aquarium watched as a man with long hair and goatee joined the fish they were watching.


	6. Troubling Voices

**Troubling Voices**

Jennifer Mason could not get to sleep, the voices were getting worse and she was almost certain that she was losing it. The voices had started just a couple of days ago; she had been working on a new story in her cubicle as normal and boring as can be and then it was like something exploded in her mind. She started hearing people taking when there was no one within earshot of her, talking about places she had never been, about people she had never met.

She could not make heads or tails of it but there was one thing she knew, it was about a girl named Audrey Parker, she was important and was at the center of something - something big. And connected to her were the names Nathan and Duke. Who were they? What did they mean to Audrey? She didn't know. What she did know though was that these voices weren't getting any better and was affecting her work and not letting her get any sleep. She needed to get it to stop.

She had already called her doctor and had an appointment first thing tomorrow morning. She flipped onto her stomach and stared out the window into the dark night, thinking that it's all going to be alright, she just needed to get through the night. Hesitantly she closed her eyes.

_'Where are you Duke?'_

_'Find anything? '_

_'Duke please be alright.'_

_'Audrey! Audrey, Nathan sent me in to get you. Audrey where are you.'_

_AUDREY!_

Jennifer opened her eyes at that last voice, which sounded like it it was shouted in her ear, and groaned in frustration. Resigning herself to staying awake again she got up and picked up her remote. She switched on the TV and went into bathroom to get some Advil for her head which always tended to throb when a voice shouted at her.

From the bathroom she vaguely heard the news reporter say something about a visitor taking a swim in one of the Boston Aquariums earlier that day, she really didn't pay any attention until she heard it. She rushed into her bedroom, it had been the same except completely different.

She turned the volume up as she watched the police take the guy away. The man had a pony tail and light goatee and as he walked of screen he yelled out. "Audrey Parker, you have to find her okay," He said to the men taking him in and then he yelled out, "AUDREY PARKER!"

Jennifer looked at the Advil in her hand and then back at the news screen which had moved to sports and exclaimed. "Oh my god!"

She dropped the tablets and picked up her phone. "Hey Monroe, who covered the guy in the aquarium? Yeah I kinda need to see him, can you make it happen? Yeah I'll owe you. Yeah thanks Monroe, bye."

She hung up and hurried to change, she needed to get to Boston General.

* * *

Duke Crocker was at a loss as to how the hell he ended not only so far away from Haven but also apparently he had somehow traveled back in time, almost six months back.

At first he couldn't believe it but everything pointed to that being the truth. He could only hope that if the Barn was responsible for his time travelling then Audrey had also managed to come back, although if she did it sure wasn't with him because he had appeared inside that fish tank alone. That didn't stop him from calling out to her or getting the cops to find her but they didn't listen to him.

He had asked the cop who interrogated him to call Haven PD and ask for Nathan Wuornos but he had forgotten that it would be his father who would receive the call. Apparently the chief wasn't too happy about the call and said to the cop that Duke Crocker was a criminal and a conman and that his son wasn't going to bail him out of his well deserved punishment.

And then what with all the fake IDs he always had with him things were looking pretty bleak. Just as he was losing hope though something miraculous happened, Audrey came looking for him. It looked like she _had_ heard him calling her and had tracked him down.

He had been so relieved when the nurse told him that Audrey Parker was visiting him but his relief was short lived; as the woman who walked in wasn't his lost friend at all. Instead she was a petite brunette with beautiful hazel eyes and a nervous grin on her face. Normally Duke Crocker would be turning on the charm as soon as a woman like her came in his vicinity but since it was rather imperative that he find Audrey he wasn't really pleased to see her, in fact he was starting to get really annoyed.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the stranger.

"Oh my god you're real. " She said breathlessly. "Umm I'm Jennifer Mason."

"Where's Audrey? Is she okay?"

"Okay okay, this is going to sound really crazy but about two days ago I was sitting in my cubicle at the Boston Globe working on a story when all of a sudden I start hearing these voices inside my head. "

Jennifer then went on to explain to Duke about what she thought she had been hearing and how she was just about to go to the doctor but she had caught the news on the TV and heard him say Audrey Parker and just had to come see him.

Duke gestured for her to come closer, when she did he whispered to her; "You're not crazy," He pulled back a little. "At least no more than I am."

Jennifer snorted. "That's not very reassuring seeing as they just pulled you out of a sealed aquarium?" She said to him giggling a little.

Duke waved her comment away. "What I'm trying to tell you Jennifer is that you're troubled." He checked himself as her eyes widened and she started to back away from him. "Not like that. I'm troubled too, it's what we call people who have special or supernatural abilities in Haven."

Still wary Jennifer spoke. "And there are a lot of these troubled people in Haven?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah and I have to get back there."

"To find Audrey?"

"And Nathan as well."He replied. "He's my friend, well sort of, but I guess if the dates they told me are correct then he has probably gone back to hating me again."

"What?"asked Jennifer. "What dates?"

"When you were hearing voices did you hear anyone mention a barn?"

Jennifer nodded enthusiastically. "That was what convinced me that I was going crazy, I mean I can understand the end of the world and sacrifice and duty and love and all of the other stuff that went on in my head but that Barn just didn't make sense to me at all."

"Well, that Barn was no ordinary Barn and usually Audrey or whoever she is at the time is supposed to go into that Barn and take the troubles away for twenty seven years, she has done this for more than a hundred years at least."

"Then _what_ happened?"

Duke wanted to keep going but the cop had said he was going to come back and charge him and if he went to jail then it was probably goodbye Haven for a couple of years.

"Listen Jennifer, I'll tell you everything you want to know I promise you but I need you to help me get out of here, I need your help to get to Haven." When she still seemed reluctant he grabbed one if her hands in his. "Please Jennifer, I know it's asking a lot from a stranger but I'm asking you to trust me."

Jennifer looked into Dukes earnest eyes and back at the door biting her lip and then she made a decision, an impulsive one definitely but one that she knew she needed to make, she understood that Duke needed to get to Haven and to some extent she believed him about all these 'troubled' people but she also felt deeply in her heart that some of the answers she was looking for was also in Haven.

She leaned in and whispered to Duke. "I've got an idea."

Duke smiled at her but then looked down at himself. "Okay I'm happy that you're on board but did you see where they put my pants?"

* * *

Once out of the hospital Duke contacts the one person whose number he had on him.

"Dave? It's me, Duke. It _is_ me Dave. You don't believe me? Alright, _Oprah Winfrey_. Yeah, listen have you met someone named Audrey Parker in Haven recently? No well can you get a hold of Nathan for me. Yes Nathan Wuornos. I know, it's a long story. How about you just give me Nathans number. Yeah okay thanks. Yeah I'm in Boston. I'll be back soon enough. Thanks Dave. Yeah bye."

As he finished his call Jennifer came up behind him." I got the rental. Are we okay? I'm not going to have to flash anyone again, am I? "

Duke laughed a little." No, but you _were_ brilliant back there. That orderly didn't see that coming. "

She giggled."Yeah I thought if I'm aiding and abetting anyways might as well go all out, right?"

Duke took one of Jennifer's hands unconsciously. "Listen I know you've done a lot for me, and I'm really grateful. When we get to Haven I promise I'll help you search for the answers you're looking for."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks Duke. And I don't mind helping you out. Just glad we got out of there okay." Only then did she realize that they were holding hands. His hand felt big and warm in hers, his sure and firm grip comforted her, but now that they had noticed the hand holding it was starting to get awkward, until her phone rang.

Jennifer gently pulled her hand free and took her phone from him. "That'll be the rental company, I'll just give them our location and we can go."

Duke looked down at his hand missing the warmth of her touch immediately, he looked after her as she chattered to customer service, her bubbly nature coming forth; it was infectious. Duke didn't know what was going to happen when he got to Haven but he did know that he couldn't have chosen a better travel companion.

* * *

During the drive to Haven Duke called the number that Dave has texted to Jennifer's phone multiple times but all he got was voice mail. Eventually he gave up and decided to continue the conversation that they had started in the hospital room.

Jennifer listened with rapt attention as he recounted their experience with the barn.

"So, "She said when he was done. "Audrey had to go into the barn and disappear for twenty-seven years to stop the troubles temporarily, but Nathan who is in love with Audrey refused to let her go." Duke nodded encouragingly. "When Audrey went into the barn Nathan decided to shoot this Agent Howard who was the driver of the barn?"

"Yeah, he is the one who sends Audrey to Haven every twenty-seven years. " Duke shook his head." You know I don't really thing Nate would have shot Howard if it wasn't for Jordan, he was telling him to open the door at gunpoint but then Jordan shot him and he out of desperation put holes in Howard, which in turn started to destroy the barn."

Jennifer nodded. "And then Nathan asked you to get Audrey out?" She asked him. When he nodded again she turned to him. "And you did it, not knowing what was in there or what might happened to you, you walked into that imploding Barn to save her?"

Duke blushed a little at her appraising look. "Yeah I guess I did, look she was my best friend and I agreed with her that if she wanted to go into that Barn to stop the troubles then that was her choice but with the barn imploding and her in danger I had to save her."

Jennifer smiled at him. "Did you ever tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Even though he knew what was coming. Jennifer was way too smart and perceptive for her own good.

"That you love her?" She replied knowingly.

Duke went quiet for a while. He was reminded of when Nathan had told him the same thing. At the time he had wanted to tell Nathan something but didn't have the chance.

"No I didn't tell her that, " Duke said in response to her question. "Mainly because she chose Nathan." He let out a self depreciating laugh. "She always did choose Nathan, you know? Always, I used to resent that fact, that no matter what I did or what I became Nathan would always come first but then I found out about the Hunter Meteor shower and about the Barn and also about the fact that Audrey would be gone in the next two months."

"Audrey and Nathan were getting closer up till that point and then Audrey in her infinite wisdom decided to push Nathan away because she didn't want to hurt him, which was pretty stupid, the way those two were for the next two months was absolutely unbearable. And suddenly I was the one who came first; she needed help with a case she called me, she needed to go to Colorado she called me, she needed a midnight pancake snack run she would call me and when she needed a shoulder to cry on, yep you guessed it, me. And you know what? i hated it, hated seeing Nathan risk his life by trying to join the Guard, hooking up with Jordan to make her help him and I hated seeing Audrey completely heart broken all the time."

"That's when I knew that they belonged together, I could have, you know, convinced her to give me a chance but I knew that Nathan would never forgive me and Audrey would never agree to it. So no, I never told her how I felt, and I think that's for the best.

Jennifer looked at her new friend. "I'm sorry Duke."

Duke smiled at her. "I just wish that they didn't get such a shitty deal out of life you know? They had only just gotten close again after two months of Audrey pushing him away and then this Barn comes down and everything goes to hell."

"Well if what you're saying is right then maybe they'll have a second chance at stopping this Barn from taking her. "She said to him reassuringly. "And you can help them with that."

Duke nodded at her and looked back at the road. If he was the only one who remembered what happens six months from now then he would have a hard time explaining to Nathan what's going to happen let alone explaining it to Audrey who didn't even know about the troubles yet. But he was going to try even if he had to tie Nathan to his boat again to convince him then so be it.

* * *

Audrey came into the office and passed a file to Nathan. "There's the report for the big metal ball case, went pretty much the same as last time huh."

Nathan took the file from her and checked it out, making sure nothing _troubling_ was mentioned, he nodded in response to her comment. "Yeah pretty much, there was nothing to be changed anyway, no one died last time and those two are better off living without Driscoll."

She nodded towards his cracked phone on the desk. "You managed go get your phone working again?"

Nathan sighed as he picked it up. "Nah its busted, I'll have to get a new one." He turned the phone in his hand. "I don't remember this happening the last time."

"Yeah, because last time I broke your phone when I tackled you my first day in Haven. I guess it was fate catching up to it when you tackled us at the church."

"Huh." He said and got up. "Well you wanna get out of here its a little late for cooking, since we had to help Hannah settle in, but we could order in."

Audrey smirked at him. "Hannah was a little bit different this time around." She said getting up. "Not as hospitable or nice as last time."

Nathan looked at her weirdly. "I didn't notice any difference in her." He said packing up. "Did she look scared, was something wrong."

Audrey couldn't help but shake her head at him. Nathan still didn't have any game with chick's this time around despite being with her.

"She wasn't too happy to see me, or how you were with me." She said as she linked her arm with his and walked out the station, it was mostly empty and news had traveled fast that they were involved so there was no reason to hide.

"Why would she be mad at you? She doesn't even know you."

Audrey couldn't help but laugh as they got into the Bronco. "Oh Nathan, I love how clueless you can be when it comes to girls."

Nathan stared at her. "Girls?" he asked perplexed.

"Last time around I wasn't anything to you, so you were more aware of Hannah and your history, all those secret glances between you two, and the talk you had with her after the case was over, it was all one sided this time. You were clearly more interested in me and also much more antagonistic towards the Rev. I don't think she liked that much. "

Nathan thought about that for a moment. "Huh," He said again and started the engine. "Well if that's the case then I'm happy to be clueless. It would have made the case unnecessarily complicated had I caught all of that." He reached over to take her hand. "And for the record I was taken with you since the day you pulled that gun on me remember? So you did mean something to me, I just wasn't sure what that something was, as you said I had absolutely no game with chick's."

Audrey shimmered over to his side and kissed his cheek. "And boy am I glad for that." She said and snuggled into his side.

She listened to the engine humming as Nathan drove carefully home knowing that they weren't actually driving safely but too comfortable to ask her to move. After a few minutes of silence Audrey spoke up. "Any news on Duke?" She asked hating to bring down the mood but needing to know.

"If I had any you would have been the first to know, but no nothing yet. "said Nathan hating to disappoint her.

"Its almost been a week. "She looked up at him." I'm worried Nathan."

He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and kissed her hair. "I know love. I am too, but we've done everything we can and Dukes been gone longer than this."

Audrey nodded, taking the comfort and ignoring the nagging voice that said that he hadn't been gone the last time so it was probably their actions that had caused Duke to vanish.

As Nathan pulled into his drive he heard the radio go off. Dave Teagues voice came over the air. "Baby Bear, this is Dave The Destroyer, come in Baby Bear, over."

Audrey smirked at the call sign as Nathan picked up the walkie. "Dave get off this channel, it's for the police."

"Nathan," said Dave sounding relieved. "I've been trying to reach you all afternoon. Why is your cell out?"

"Its broken, what's the matter?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today." He said mysteriously.

Nathan rolled his eyes at Dave's dramatics,"Just tell me Dave."

Dave paused for a moment and then spoke. "I got a very strange call this afternoon," he said. "From Duke Crocker."


	7. The Bigger Problem

Previously on Haven Reset:

_"I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier today." He said mysteriously._

_Nathan rolled his eyes at Dave's dramatics, "Just tell me Dave."_

_Dave paused for a moment and then spoke. "I got a very strange call this afternoon," he said. "From Duke Crocker."_

**A Bigger Problem**

Nathan and Audrey looked at each other, equal measures of surprise and relief on their faces at the news.

"He was asking me if I knew any Audrey Parker who had arrived in town a couple of days ago, when I said no he asked me for your number Nathan. It seemed pretty urgent."

Audrey's eyes widened. 'He remembers' she mouthed to Nathan ecstatic.

"Did he say where he was Dave?" Audrey asked without thinking.

"I'm sorry but who am I speaking to?"

Audrey smacked herself on the forehead and mouthed sorry to Nathan, who smiled at her slip up, which was fixed easily.

"That's Special Agent Audrey Parker, Dave. She's my girlfriend. "

"Hi Dave."She said cheerfully onto the radio.

"Well hello young miss. And here I was thinking that the words Nathan Wuornos and girlfriend could not be printed in the same sentence. You're the young girl Dukes been looking for I take it."

"Yes that would be me, I'm an old friend of Dukes, and he was the one who introduced me and Nathan back in college."

"Oh? I didn't think Duke ever went to college?"

"No he didn't but he was dating my roommate at the time and knew me so... " She looked at Nathan who was letting her go with it. "This was all of course before Duke and Nathan had their falling out though."

" Ah, yes "replied Dave. "Well it was good talking to you two, I think Vince and I will come by the station tomorrow and see who has finally captured Nathan's heart."

"Dave before you go," Nathan interrupted. "You have the number from which Duke called you?"

"Yes I have it right here." He replied. "You want it?"

"Yeah, I'll call him from Audrey's phone and see what he wants, probably nothing good." He added in for good measure.

Dave gave the number which Audrey immediately dialed and the two thanked the man. When he had gotten off the channel Audrey and Nathan were left looking at her phone with Dukes number dialed on it.

She drew a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." She said and hit call.

Their anticipation wasn't long as there wasn't even a dial tone, it went straight to voice mail; and it looked like the phone belonged to a Jennifer Mason according to her voice mail message.

"Who's Jennifer Mason," asked Nathan. Audrey just shrugged. After two more tries they admitted defeat.

"Well at least we know that he is alive and that he remembers." She said and then she smacked her head again. "Damn it he didn't tell us where Duke called him from."

Nathan rubbed her back to comfort her. "We'll ask him again tomorrow but right now I think there is a bigger problem."

Audrey stared back at him. "What could be bigger than this?" She asked perplexed, shivering a little even though the heater was on in the truck.

"Come on," He said shaking his head. "Let's get inside then I'll tell you."

She nodded and hopped out the cab, she waited for Nathan to lock up and together they walked up to his house.

Audrey pulled out her phone and looked at Nathan. "What do you wanna order?" She asked checking her contacts and then groaning. "Damn it again. I have absolutely no takeout contacts on my phone."

Nathan hid his smile at her frustration, he always found her little tantrums endearing. "Well since my phone is broken we'll just have to order from the takeout menu in my kitchen."

"Oh thank god." She said as they both slipped inside. "You know I'm glad and all that we're together and getting a second chance but it's going to be a bitch adjusting back into Haven, I'm really going to have to work on Duke to open the Gull again. His food was by far the best in town."

"Can't argue with that," Nathan said as he walked back to her from the kitchen. "Here's the takeout menu," He handed her a folded paper. "Order whatever you like."

Audrey looked down at it. "You sure?" She asked him.

Nathan nodded over his shoulder as he walked to his room removing his sweater. "Yeah, you know what I like," He called back. "Let me just get changed and I'll be right there."

Only, when he turned around from his dresser half naked he was confronted by an equally undressed Audrey. Nathan gulped as he valiantly tried to keep his eyes on her face instead of looking at the way her bra fit perfectly on her frame and how much he wanted that bra on the floor. His weak attempt at nonchalance however allowed him to see that he wasn't the only one affected by their state of dress.

Audrey raked her eyes up and down his bare torso admiring the muscles rippling on his stomach at every breath he took. "You have no idea how much I want to jump you right now," She said as she closed the distance between them, her hair brushed his chest lightly causing him to close his eyes at the sensation.

She reached up to stroke his cheek with her hand and Nathan opened his eyes. "I came in here to change as well and got distracted." She watched his eyes darken as her touch lingered on his skin. She was suddenly reminded of what he had told her that first morning they had woke up together; he had said that he couldn't ever pull away from her because of how she made him feel, that she had to be the one to pull away. Right now the last thing she wanted to do was to pull away but they had dinner coming and they still needed to talk about what big problem they had coming their way.

As she went to tell him later her eyes couldn't help but lock on to his lips._ One kiss wouldn't hurt_, she thought to herself as she walked closer to him, she leaned up the same time he leaned down and they met in the middle, Audrey had been right, one kiss didn't hurt but the this wasn't just a kiss, as soon as she kissed him Nathan pulled her close leaving no space between them and just like every time before; Nathan felt her skin on his and the intense sensations left him wanting for more. It was somehow the same for Audrey, it seemed like she could feel him feeling her and it added to the high of their kiss.

It wasn't until Audrey heard the snap of her bra hook being released that her eyes opened and she wondered how she had gotten here. Nathan seemed to realize that something had shifted so he slowed down, which gave Audrey the opportunity to step away from him.

"Audrey." He protested as he saw her back up. Nathan watched as her bra strap slipped off her shoulder and he closed his eyes knowing that she must have stopped this for a reason and if her bra came off he wasn't sure he would be able to resist. He felt her walk around him and open his dresser.

"You can open your eyes now." She said after a minute. He did as she asked and saw that she had changed into one of his sweaters and shorts," I'm sorry I had to stop us Nathan but we have dinner coming soon and you still haven't told me what the bigger problem is remember?"

Nathan ran a hand through his hair making it stand up and nodded. "Yeah," He replied. "Sorry I got sidetracked, I actually was planning on explaining that after I got changed but..." He trailed off looking at her pointedly.

"Yeah, it's as much my fault as yours I guess." She said and hesitated. "Do, umm, do you need a cold shower or something."

Nathan smiled at her sudden awkwardness; she really chose the weirdest things to be uncomfortable about. "No," He said. "I mostly feel like I'm in a cold shower anyways, except without the cold part, so as long as you don't touch me in the next five minutes I'll be fine."

Audrey blushed and looked anywhere but at him for a moment.

Nathan had to ask. "What's wrong?"

Audrey shook her head insisting it was nothing but Nathan persisted as he put on a shirt and sat next to her on the bed, finally she relented. "Alright, I was thinking that I'm going to miss the effect I have on you once the troubles are over," She interrupted him when he went to speak. "I know that's a horrible thing to say but I love that I'm the only one that can make you feel the way you do and when the troubles stop, I won't be." She finished her eyes downcast.

Nathan gently touched her chin and lifted her face to look at him, his eyes weren't accusing or fierce or even angry in any way but they were caring and soft. "Audrey you are forgetting that I haven't been like this forever. I did used to feel and I have been with women when I have been able to feel so let me assure you; no one and I mean no one has ever made me feel like you do." He watched as her eyes widened at his admission. He traced two of his fingers along her jawline and up to her lips. "Do you feel that?" She nodded. "Well when you touch me you leave a trail of fire on my skin that has nothing to do with me feeling but it has everything to do with me feeling _you_. It goes straight through my core Audrey and if I'm standing at that moment then I have to hold onto something or I might fall. Besides I don't love you because you make me feel Audrey, I love you because you make me feel _you_."

Audrey smiled and went to respond but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Nathan got up. "That'll be dinner," He said as he walked out of the room. "I'll get it."

When she heard the door close behind the delivery boy Audrey walked into the kitchen. Nathan was setting up the plates for their dinner and his back was to him. She approached him and snaked her hands under his shirt and clutched them in front of him in a hug. Nathan had jumped at the first contact but then he settled into it letting them just feel for a moment.

Audrey rested her ear against his shoulder blades listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too." She said softly. "I know I don't say it often but I do, always have."

Nathan grinned at her words; his Audrey always was reserved, and her rare admissions of love always meant a lot to him. He turned in her arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Now I think we've had enough of the emotional roller coaster ride, foods getting cold, let's eat." He pulled out a chair for her and then settled in the one opposite hers.

While they dug in Nathan decided to finally broach the big problem they'll be facing tomorrow. "Vince," was all he said to cause Audrey to look up at him. "He's the problem."

Realization dawned on Audrey. "He's the leader of the guard."

"Yes and he was willing to allow you to walk into that Barn without giving you any warning or trying to help you find another way to end the troubles. I don't trust him and our cover story for the station won't work on him, he knows I couldn't have met you at college because you were in the barn then."

Audrey took a bite and nodded thoughtfully at him. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Well if we're lucky then they won't hear about our relationship."

Audrey snorted at that. "Vince and Dave," she said incredulously. "Not hear about us dating?" She looked at him like he was talking crazy.

"Yeah I thought it was too much to hope for." He thought it over his next bite. "What if he realizes I know who _you_ are but doesn't realize that we know about _him_ leading the guard, I doubt he would blow his cover to warn us. He would subtly try to get us to tell him our plan for the troubles, no doubt he'll be hoping you would go back into the barn but I think he'll let us be if we don't tell him we know his secret."

"Well," said Audrey. "I guess your bigger problem just solved itself, now how about we try and figure out how to tell your dad."

"Well we need to be careful because whatever the chief knows he reports to Dave and Vince so we can't tell him about our knowledge of the guard or Vince's involvement in it."

"Agreed," She said through a mouthful of rice. "But we need to tell him about the Barn and James and Lucy and our plan or at least what we know of it." She mulled it over while she took a sip of wine. "Although maybe we can convince Garland to not tell Dave and Vince and we could ask him to tell them that I plan to go into the Barn when the time comes, maybe that would get the guard off our backs this time around. "

"If he can prove that we can trust him then yes, I guess that would work but what if he squeals."

Audrey had a sudden disturbing image of Garland Wuornos squealing. "He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because he is your father Nathan and I know that if you asked him, he might grumble, he might whine, hell he might even throw a _ground breaking_ tantrum but in the end he'll come through for you."

Nathan wanted to say a lot to combat that statement but the vision of his father saying that he loved him one last time before exploding into smithereens came to him and he stayed quiet. "Yeah I guess," he conceded. "But you will have to do the talking. I don't think I could control myself around him for too long."

Audrey nodded. "Fine with me, I wasn't going to let you talk to him alone anyway." She said and stood up to carry her plate to the sink.

Nathan and Audrey busied themselves washing the dishes. He washed, she dried the whole thing feeling very domestic but somehow neither of them minded. Once they were done Audrey declared the rest of the night a trouble free zone, she led him to bed and told him to continue where he had left off when they had come in. Nathan always aiming to please proceeded to drive all coherent thoughts out of her head until next morning.

* * *

Duke finally crossed the town line at 5.30am, Jennifer had fallen asleep in the back seat two hours ago but she had done so with firm instructions for him to wake her when they got to Haven, not wanting to incur her wrath he decided to do as she said, he just needed a good place to pull over.

And just as the thought came to him he passed by Kings Point, it was perfect. It would give Jennifer her her first full look at the town and they could watch the sun rise over Haven together, not that Duke had any romantic notions when he chose this spot to show her the town, it was just the best place to see Haven, but when he turned back to wake her, he couldn't help but imagine himself waking her up in a different setting, on more comfortable sleeping furniture, with some breakfast, maybe a kiss -

Duke shook himself; he couldn't believe he had allowed his mind to go there. Jennifer was not the type of person who would fall for someone like Duke unless he was trying to con her. She was as good as good could get and she probably wasn't going to stay for that long in Haven anyways. She would probably only stick around long enough to solve her own mystery and then leave, probably demanding that he pay for her way back as well.

Duke turned back to stare at the slight pinkish hue that was taking over the horizon. How he wished it were that simple, that she was just another money grubbing black widow looking out for her own skin. He knew how to deal with those types. What he didn't know was how to deal with a person who was so trusting that she broke him out of police custody after talking to him for five minutes, someone who was willing to pay for the entire way from Boston to Maine because she wanted to meet his friends, someone with whom falling in love with was easier than breathing.

Duke banged his head lightly against the steering wheel. "What are you doing Duke?" he asked himself. "Still haven't learned, you know she'll never choose you."

While he was berating himself Jennifer had woken up. "Duke," She asked blearily. "Why did we stop?"

Duke immediately sat straight up and pulled on his most cheerful face, practiced to perfection by weeks spent cheering up a morose Audrey. He turned to his travel companion and said. "Hey Jen I was just about to wake you." He turned back to the sunrise. "We're here."

Jennifer sat up straight and stared out the windscreen. "Oh wow, is that the sunrise?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah, want a closer look?"

At her exuberant nod he got out and opened her door, offering her his hand he led her out of the car and to the front of the bench which sat at the edge of the lookout point overlooking the entire town of Haven.

"Wow," He heard Jennifer say. He turned to look at her, she was looking at the sun whose tip had just come up over the horizon." It's so beautiful Duke."

He knew it was a cliché but he couldn't help but say the same thing about her as she stood in the morning sunlight. "Yeah it is." He said looking nowhere near the sun, he was lucky that Jennifer was still fixated on it so she didn't realize his slip.

Wanting to be doing something instead of staring at her like an idiot he pointed out the town to her. "That's where we are going."

She looked down at the view and then up at Duke. "You live there?" She asked breathlessly.

Duke nodded not knowing what to make off her reaction. "Yeah, not in town though," he pointed towards the farthest end of town where the Harbor was. "There."

Jennifer let out a beautiful laugh. "Oh my god Duke this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I can't believe you brought me here."

Pleased with her reaction and hoping it would give her a reason to stay a little longer he stepped forward and flourished his arm before her. "Jennifer Mason." He said. "Welcome to Haven."


	8. A Reunion and A Surprise

My first authors note:

1. I hate reading authors notes, sorry if that's just me but they pull me out from the story, that is why I don't have authors notes in my stories, a forewarning; these will be a rare occurrence. Plus I keep having to think about how I sound to my readers, hopefully not like a conceited prick.

2. This story just went off on its own and I promise I didn't plan for the ending of this chapter in advance, it was just asking to be written and I didn't have the heart to deny it. I'm sorry if it took place so soon, I assure you I expected it about as much as you did.

3. I love and appreciate all the reviews and feedback's, I know the lack of an authors note means I've really never told my readers this but I thought I'd grab this opportunity to do so. Please feel free to review as harshly as you'd like, no flames of course as I prefer my literature to be as free from vulgar as possible. Your appreciation is the reason I update as regularly as I do and I hope you continue.

Thank you for listening to my drivel, on with the story. We are far from done,

Navnit.

* * *

**A Reunion and A Surprise**

Nathan woke up slowly to discover the bed empty. He immediately sat up and took stock of his surroundings; no sign of a struggle he looked around the bed and realized that his shirt was missing, meaning that Audrey had probably worn it on her way out. He got out of bed and walked out of the room paying no mind to the cold floor, mainly because he couldn't feel it, as he came out into the hallway he heard her call him.

"Nathan?" She asked poking her head out from the bathroom door. "I'm in here," She said unnecessarily since Nathan was beside her in two long strides.

"Oh, Audrey," He said pulling her close to him and touching her forehead. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess and her skin pale, it looked like she had broken out in cold sweat. "What's wrong love?"

Audrey buried her face in his neck and breathed his scent in. "Nathan I don't feel so good."

He pulled back to look at her perplexed. "Well you must be, since you're admitting it. I do believe that is a first for Officer Agent Audrey Parker."

Audrey smiled weakly and hit his chest lightly. "I woke up half an hour ago with a stomach ache, I came in here to get something for it when I just had to throw up." She indicated the toilet as if to show where she threw up. "I think it was something I ate."

Nathan shook his head, "Then I would be sick too, maybe it's a stomach bug? I should get you to the doctors."

Audrey shook her head not wanting to go to the hospital but before she could say anything she felt something shift inside her and Nathan watched as before his eyes Audrey complexion completely did a one eighty, her cheeks became flushed, her eyes cleared and he could clearly see her strength return.

"Whoa," She said. "That was weird." She looked up at Nathan who looked concerned. "Nathan I suddenly feel totally fine, guess there's no need to go anywhere." She said and stepped away from him.

Nathan still looked worried. "You're sure?" he asked her.

Audrey shook her head. "To be honest I'm not, but I also know that I'm feeling completely okay even the nausea is gone so if I don't have any symptoms, what's the doctor going to treat?"

He had to concede that point to her. "I guess you're right," He said reluctantly, "but promise me, if this happens again you'll tell me."

Audrey smiled at his concern. "I promise Nathan," She said as she kissed his cheek. "I don't want to hide anything from you."

Nathan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, he had been afraid she was going to resent his hovering, she was very independent after all, he didn't ever want her to feel smothered by her but when she started throwing up early in the morning he couldn't help but be a little overprotective.

Audrey turned on her heel and walked out of the bathroom calling over her shoulder. "Now come on Nathan we gotta get ready for work." She said. "You can shower first since you're already there."

Nathan shrugged and turned to get his shower ready, but as he stepped into the warm spray of water that he couldn't feel he somehow instinctively knew that this sudden sickness that Audrey had wasn't over. If he would have to hazard a guess he would say it was a trouble affecting her; owing to her lightning fast recovery but she was immune so he had to rule that out. Nathan sighed as he decided to wait and see what would happen next, it always seemed so easy to wait when it wasn't affecting someone he cared about, but in this case; the day had barely started and he already wished it was over so that he could hold her in his arms and watch over her.

* * *

But the time they had gotten ready and had breakfast everything was relatively back to normal, Audrey was back to her normal chipper self and Nathan was Nathan. They both quietly enjoyed their pancakes and when they grabbed their coats from the hall she gave him a sound kiss to lift up his spirits.

"Don't be so glum, I'm fine Nathan, and I promise the minute I start feeling queasy again I'll come to you."

Nathan sighed as he touched his forehead to hers. "I know you will, I just can't help but worry."

She smiled up at him. "I know you do, and I love you for it." She kissed him one last time before they both walked out, Nathan locked his door and they both walked up to the Bronco, Nathan got in first and unlocked her door from the inside. They were just about to leave when a car came up in front of them and blocked their paths.

It was standing far enough away that they couldn't see the driver, they heard the car honk and looked at each other in confusion until Audrey noticed the plates, it was a rental.

"Nathan," She said as the car honked again.

Nathan looked back at her realization dawning on his face.

Audrey got out at the same time as the driver did and his long hair, goatee and that darn smile was all too familiar to Nathan. He got out of the truck as well and watched as Audrey yelled.

"Duke!" She said as she ran up to him. "Oh my god you're back." The rest of her words were muffled as she threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Audrey, you remember me?" he asked perplexed, "But you look different, like those first months you were in Haven. How?"

Audrey shook her head vigorously some tears leaking out. "For once Duke I don't care about the how, I'm just so glad you're back." She said pulling back to say it and them hugging him again.

By now Nathan had reached the two reunited friends and was waiting patiently for them to separate. He was distracted though by the passenger door of the rental opening. A brunette woman dressed in a denim jacket and jeans, with a round hat on her head walked up to him, he saw that her eyes were a deep hazel and she was very pretty.

The woman walked up to him and shook his hand. "Hi I'm Jennifer Mason? I was the one who rescued Duke from the hospital." She said smiling at him. "You must be Nathan."

Duke and Audrey finally separated and looked past her. "Nathan." He said and turned to look at Audrey. "Does he...?" he tried to ask whether Nathan remembered to.

Audrey nodded while wiping her eyes. "Yeah, he remembers everything." She said and her eyes widened when Duke took two steps up to him and grabbed Nathan in a hug. Nathan floundered for a moment but then returned the hug. When they pulled apart Duke laughed out loud.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but it's damn good to see you Nate." He said looking from Nathan to Audrey.

Nathan nodded at him. "Its good to see you too, Duke." He said stepping back a little in case Duke decided to hug him again.

Just then Duke realized that Jennifer was standing awkwardly to the side watching the friends reunite. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand in his. "Come on, I'll introduce you." He said and dragged her up to Audrey.

"Guys, this is Jennifer Mason and she is the reason I'm here in Haven today instead of rotting in jail."

Jennifer blushed at Dukes praise but stepped forward to offer her hand. "Its nice to finally meet you Audrey, it's a nice change from just hearing you in my head."

Audrey smiled and shook her hand." Audrey Parker, I'm sorry but what was that about hearing me in your head." She asked a little confused.

"Oh Jens troubled, that's how she knew to find me." Duke interrupted. "She can hear people in the barn, she heard you and Nathan and Howard and she heard me when I went in to save you. That's how she knew who I was when she saw me being arrested on TV. She came to see me in my hospital room and busted me out."

Audrey caught the hint of avid admiration in Dukes voice and exchanged an amused look with Nathan.

Jennifer shook her head. "Duke keeps trying to paint me as some kind of saviour but all I did was recognize him on the TV. Truth is he is the one who finally convinced me that I wasn't going crazy." She smiled shyly at Duke who grinned back at her and Audrey couldn't help but smile at the two.

Nathan shook his head and pulled out his phone. "Obviously we have a lot to talk about so I'm going to call the station and take the day off for both of us but Jennifer?" he said looking at the newcomer. "Don't sell yourself short, you brought Duke back to us and that means a lot."

He nodded to Audrey and walked off to make his calls, Jennifer looked after him for a moment then looked down at her hands smiling at his praise. She wandered off to look at Nathans truck which reminded her of the Ford that her foster father had once, she was also giving Audrey and Duke a chance to talk with each other alone, she knew they needed to.

Duke leaned against the rental and looked at Audrey who was staring after Nathan. "So how have you been settling back in Haven?" he asked her making her look at him.

Audrey smiled to herself. "Quite well actually," She replied, looking up at Nathan's house.

Duke followed her gaze and nodded. "Here?" he asked rhetorically. "I had been hoping you would. I was thinking that I was the only one who remembered because only I was in the Barn and you of course forget your previous life after leaving it, but I hoped that if you did remember then you and Nathan wouldn't pussyfoot around each other anymore. Seems I didn't need to fret after all."

Audrey couldn't help but laugh at Dukes eloquent words. "Yeah it was a bit of a surprise to us actually, here I am about to drop off a cliff and there's Nathan saving me but I think our memories came back the moment we touched," She looked at Duke closely. "It was different with you wasn't it?" She asked studying him shrewdly. "Our memories came back but you actually time travelled didn't you?"

Duke shrugged. "I guess, I mean you look like how you looked the first time I met you, well of course you were wet and unconscious at the time but still, and I look like I just came back from sending you off into the Barn, guess I have Nathan to thank for that huh."

She looked at the man in question. "Yeah apparently he had problems letting me go."

"I'll say," replied Duke. "So exactly how and why were you memories restored, did you find out?"

"I think that should be best explained when we have that talk, it's a bit of a long story." she said as her eyes fell on Jennifer who was looking around at the scenery, it was the advantage of living in a town like Haven, if you took the time to look there was something beautiful to see everywhere. "But enough about that, what's going on with you and _Jen_ over there?"

Duke put his hands in his pockets and looked down shaking his head. "She's, uh, just the girl who rescued me and brought me to Haven."

"Uh huh, is that why you're blushing?" She asked grinning at him.

"I'm not blushing," He replied looking away from Jennifer.

Audrey nodded. "No you're not." She agreed. "But you could be, it's written all over your face, admit it Duke you like this girl."

"Well of course I like her, don't you?" He asked playing dumb.

Audrey gave him a withering look. "You know that's not what I meant." Was all she said watching him, it wasn't like Duke to be shy about something, especially girls.

"Yeah we'll maybe, but it doesn't matter." He replied a little sullenly.

"Why not, she's clearly into you." Audrey said pointing out the obvious.

Dukes eyes shot up hopefully to hers for a moment but then he glanced back at Jennifer and shook his head. "No she's not, listen Audrey please don't talk to her about this okay." He said a little desperately.

Audrey grew a little concerned the teasing completely forgotten. "Of course Duke you know I'll never tell your secrets even to Nathan." She said trying to get a handle on her friends thought process. "Duke what-?" But her interrogation was interrupted as Nathan came back.

"Alright, it's done, the chiefs not too happy but he'll deal." Nathan looked from Audrey to Duke, he realized he had interrupted something. "Do you guys need more time to talk?" he asked uncertainly.

Audrey looked at Nathan, into his eyes trying to figure out what he thought the conversation between her and Duke had been about, when she did her eyes narrowed. "No, we don't." The tone of her voice caused Duke to look up. She looked annoyed but not with him. "Duke it's great that you're back and have your previous memories, we all need to talk about what's going to happen. How about we meet at the Gull-" She groaned and shook her head at the thought while Duke smirked at her. "Sorry how about we meet at the Rouge in about two hours, you can show Jennifer around town for a while." She said as the girl in question came up to them.

Audrey walked up to Nathan and grabbed his hand. "Nathan and I need to talk." Nathan looked bewildered as she all but dragged him back to the house. "It was nice to meet you Jennifer." She called back. "I hope you enjoy your time in Haven."

Jennifer looked confusingly from the retreating couple to Duke who now couldn't seem to meet her eyes. "Well that was interesting, what happened."

He shrugged. "Nothing, they'll meet up with us in two hours back at my boat. Until then how about I show you the sights?" he asked as he got back in the rental with her.

She smiled at him. "That's great I really want to see more of this place. Jennifer looked up at Nathans house thoughtfully. "She's nice, and very pretty. I can see why you love her."

Duke looked where she was looking. "Loved, I still love her as a friend and I was ecstatic to see her again because she is my best and possibly only friend I've ever had, but I realized today that I no longer want her like i used to. Seeing her with Nathan, how happy she is, made me see that this is where she belongs, not with me and I'm okay with that."

Jennifer took his hand I hers and rubbed it comfortingly. "I'm glad that you got some closure on that front." She said smiling. "Now I saw a sinfully delicious looking pastry shop on our way up here, can we go there. My treat." She said excitably.

Duke couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "That would be Rosemary's." He started the engine. "Let's go then." He said and drove off down the road to give Jennifer her first look at Haven.

* * *

Nathan turned around to close the front door but when he turned back Audrey was nowhere to be seen, his heart dropped to his stomach; what had he done to cause this? Audrey was never one to avoid a confrontation, apart from those two months before the Hunter. He needed to make this right.

"Audrey?" he called out apprehensively. He found her in the living room; looking out the window, the view from there was beautiful, facing the mountains and bluffs that surrounded Haven where water didn't it was a sight he and Audrey had enjoyed when they were sitting around whenever they were idle.

"Audrey?" he asked again as he approached her. She turned to look at him and he was horrified at what he saw; her eyes were streaming with silent tears and she was clutching herself protectively, her fingers flexing reflexively around her biceps.

"Audrey,"He said again. "What did I do?"

She shook her head spilling more tears down her cheeks. "Oh Nathan," She said wiping her tears. "You didn't do this." She said pointing to her face. "I was a little mad before but I don't know why I'm crying right now I just - don't know why-" She said before a sob escaped and she started crying in earnest.

It broke Nathans heart to see her like this, she was the strongest person he knew and he felt completely helpless seeing her break down. "Can I?" he asked moving to hug her.

Audrey nodded and reached out to him. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder her sobs wracking through her chest and her body shuddering almost violently. He needed to stop this, Nathan rubbed her back soothingly and shushed her softly trying to calm her down.

"Okay," He whispered to her. "You're obviously a little upset and maybe Duke returning triggered something..."

Audrey shook her head burying her face in his chest. "It wasn't Duke." She said through her tears and shuddered again. "I don't know what did it, this is not me. I don't cry Nathan."

That was one thing they both could agree on; Audrey Parker didn't cry. He pulled away a little and soothed her hair coaxing her to look at him. "Okay, so it wasn't Duke," He said wiping her fresh tears off her cheeks, her nose was red as was her eyes. "You, uh, you said you were mad at me right, maybe that's what did it. What were you mad at me about?"

Audrey closed her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay. "I wasn't really mad, just annoyed." She replied eventually. "I came here to talk to you about it."

Nathan nodded understandingly. "Annoyed about what Audrey?"

"Your stupid nobility streak." She replied glaring at him.

Nathan looked at her strangely. "My what?"

Audrey put a hand over her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay I think it's stopped now."

Nathan looked at her closely. "Your crying?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." She said. "But I'm still annoyed." She pulled away from him and sat down at the couch and watched as he visibly deflated.

"Okay," He responded sitting in the armchair across from her. "You still haven't told me why. What do you mean my nobility streak."

"Your _stupid_ nobility streak Nathan, I need you to stop it."

Nathan leaned forward and put his arms on his knees joining his hands and spoke looking straight into her eyes. "Audrey I would love to stop doing anything that hurts you if you would just tell me what it is."

Audrey nodded mimicking his posture and readying her self. "Alright, I know I am to blame for our two months separation." She glared as he tried to interrupt. "I know that I'm to blame Nathan and I cost us precious time but the real truth of it is that Nathan, you didn't _fight back_." Nathans shocked look pierced through to her soul but she carried on knowing this was going to be difficult.

"I pushed you away and you let me, I know you were doing what I wanted and I know that I hurt you but Nathan I promise you that if you had come to me, talked to me, forced me to see how stupid I was being; I know my fully fledged plan would have crumbled in seconds. I loved you then and even way before then and I would have gone back to you."

"Nathan I'm not going to give you an ultimatum because there is no way I'm leaving you but if you want me to be happy, you have got to stop being the martyr in every situation." She watched as Nathans eyes filled with tears and finally overflowed as two wet streaks fell down his cheeks and it killed her to be the cause of that but she needed to say this and he needed to hear it.

"Nathan I'm going to tell you something and I'm only telling you this because we already know that the troubles are being taken care of but know this, if it wasn't taken care of I would have taken this secret to my grave." She said emotion shining in her eyes. "When I was in the Barn I was told that there was another way to stop the troubles permanently; if I killed the person that I loved the most, " She looked at him meaningfully. "It would end the troubles forever."

Nathan looked at her not knowing what to say.

"I didn't tell you this and I wasn't going to, if my choices were to walk into the Barn or to kill you then I would always choose to go into into the Barn. To me there was no choice, but I also knew what you would do; you would try to convince me to kill you and I couldn't hear you say that. There is no Audrey Parker without Nathan Wuornos and I couldn't hear you throw away our relationship for the rest of Haven. Its the one thing that I'm not ashamed to be selfish about. I'm not trying to end the troubles for _Haven_ Nathan, I'm ending them for _you_."

Audrey shrugged and looked away from Nathans face. "Today when you offered to go away to let me and Duke talk some more it just all came to the forefront, I know I probably misread that situation but didn't misread anything else. And I just had to talk to you." She looked back at him love shining in her eyes. "You waited way too long to tell me how you felt, and how you could feel me. After Chris and I were done? Dave and Vince told me about why you were there the day we got attacked by those killer trees, you still keep quiet Nathan. If you had told me, I could have skipped Chris and gone straight to you."

"Nathan, after you there is no one else for me, and I cannot bear to watch you be with anyone else as well. No matter what happens at work or with the troubles or with me, I want one thing to remain the same; I want to come home with you and no matter if we fight, or we cry or we make love till dawn, I want _you_ to be there."

Nathans eyes were again filling but this time it was with happiness but still Audrey continued. "Nathan I don't want you sacrificing yourself for my happiness or well being anymore. My happiness is with you, there is no Audrey without Nathan remember and I need you to promise me that as long as it's in your power you will not martyr yourself." She finished with her eyes downcast tears falling from her eyes again.

Audrey heard Nathan get up and walk up to her, he stood in front of her and she looked up at him hoping she hadn't hurt him with her honesty, she hadn't he was smiling though remnants of his tears still remained. And then he got down to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Audrey, " He said his voice hoarse with emotion. "You did misread the situation today, but I'm glad you told me what you felt and I want you to know that I can and will promise to stop being a martyr, but I cannot promise that I won't step in front of a bullet to save your life, just like I know you can't promise that either." Audrey nodded accepting the truth for what it was.

"But I know a way that I can assure you that I'm in this completely, that I won't ever go off to sacrifice myself for the greater good, that I won't push you away, a way that I can actually show everyone else that you are mine and I'm yours." He steeled himself as he looked into her caring and ever curious eyes. "I was going to do this on your birthday, after I had gotten a ring." He watched her eyes widen at the word ring and tightened his grip on her hand reflexively in case she pulled away, she didn't but more tears did spill from her eyes as she whispered, 'Oh my god.' bolstered he continued. "But I think we're ready."

"Audrey Prudence Parker-,"

"Yes." She said interrupting him.

Nathan smiled at her impatient acceptance but kept kneeling. "You didn't let me finish." He reprimanded.

"Then get on with it," She exclaimed ecstatic.

"Parker, I love you more than anything and I can't imagine my life without you, I know this might look early," He couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "But I want the world to know. You're right there is no Audrey without Nathan, there's is no me without you and I don't want to be without you ever again. Marry me, Audrey." He said and waited for her to answer again.


End file.
